DONOTKISSME
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: este es mi primer fic de mi pareja favorita, Rukia e Ichigo. Cuando los sentimientos hacia un humano, de parte de una shinigami se vuelven más fuertes que el trabajo que esta supervisando; puede terminar en problemas...aunque diga cap 2 es el primero,
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de mi pareja favorita de animé. ¿Adivinan? **RUKIA E ICHIGO!**Jajaja, es que Rukia es mi ídola, no sé por qué…. (¿Tal vez porque me comporto igual que ella?) XD. Bueno, espero que les guste: Kis, Sayounara!

**quiero avisar que los personajes, así como la historia, pertenecen a Kubo Tite, bleach no me pertenece, solo una loca por la serie, jajaja**

Katherine Chevielle! Kat-sama, bonnie89, danielleelliot; o Rukia-san-Kurosaki

**DO-NOT-KISS-ME**

**Capítulo único**

Ichigo dormía plácidamente cuando el sueño le atacó con fuerzas. Se detuvo a memorizarlo. Era la salida de todos los años, aquella que conmemoraba la muerte de su madre. Desgraciadamente, para él no era algo de lo que podía jactarse, sino llorar en silencio, cuando nadie le observaba.

Rukia escuchó una voz dolorida. Se preocupó, pero solo un poco. Otra vez Ichigo con sus malditas pesadillas ¡La tenía harta! Miró el techo del closet, donde ella dormía, cómoda. Siguió escuchando. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El calor se subió a sus mejillas, antes de respirar entrecortada. ¡¿Era que ese chico no conocía la palabra pudor, respeto hacía los demás?! No, no lo conocía. Abrió la puerta, digna para pelear con ganas. Se quedó de piedra cuando vio que Ichigo tenía lágrimas en los ojos.--

Encerrándose otra vez, aturdida, se dio cuenta que no sabía como consolar semejante dolor. ¿Cómo haría para poder ayudarlo, si ella misma a veces no podía controlar sus emociones? ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así, si en realidad, Rukia, no sabía qué era lo que sentía… por él? Por Ichigo Kurosaki. Se ruborizó, cubriendo sus labios con los dedos, asustada. ¿Qué sentía por Ichigo Kurosaki? ¿Lo quería? ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Se divertía viéndolo con sus amigos de clases? ¿Se entristecía cuando él la evitaba olímpicamente? ¡¡Pero la gran siete!! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Cómo era que eso estaba pasando por su mente, maldita sea? Ah! ¡Qué bronca!

--

Al otro día, Ichigo tocó la puerta del armario. Tenía el desayuno, pero la maldita shinigami ni se había dignado a despertarse.

-¿Qué piensas que haces, Ichigo? –preguntó Rukia detrás de su espalda, con los brazos cruzados, vestida y lista para ir a la escuela

-¿No vas a tomar el desayuno, Rukia? –inquirió él, mientras con la otra mano cerraba con fuerza la puerta del armario. Se dio la media vuelta, enfrentó a la chica de un metro cincuenta (enana), rojo y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

-Yo ya me marcho. Me voy a ver unas cosas. ¿De acuerdo? Tus amigos pasarán por ti –dijo ahora, con la voz menguada y triste. Ichigo le miró sin comprender. ¿Desde cuando no estaba de acuerdo de que estuviera acompañado?

-A… ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó él, entrecortadamente

-No te interesa, Ichigo Kurosaki

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos y con fuerza dejó el desayuno en el piso. Salió por la ventana y entonces la siguió. No iba a permitir que Rukia se marchara porque se le daba la gana. Le daba un poco de incertidumbre. Siempre osaba en ocultarle cosas, la muy tonta. Cuando la alcanzó, pronto pudo ver toda la Vía Láctea, sin tener que ir al espacio exterior. Rukia sabía desde que había salido que él le seguía.

-Ay! Rukia, maldita sea, deja de golpearme así

-¡A ver si se te acomodan las ideas, idiota! –se excusó, con un sonrojo potente en su rostro

-Ah! ¡Las ideas, mi abuela! ¡Deja de golpearme! ¡O te echaré! ¡Tú elegiste molestarme!

-Y de castigo dormirás en mi cama y yo en la tuya, si no dejas de seguirme. Y como eres un pastizal alto y bueno para nada, me gustará verte comprimido allí –dijo ahora, con una sonrisa tan malévola que la gente se detuvo a verla.

-Sigue así y te juro que dormirás en medio de la calle ¡Y desnuda! –amenazó él, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. Rukia evitó la mirada, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por minuto. Respiró entrecortada y se escapó de su alcance. No corrió, como pensaba hacer, sino que caminó como siempre, tranquila, sin demostrar lo incómoda que estaba que él le mirara fijamente.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una veterinaria y vio allí un conejo. Eso era lo que siempre miraba cuando podía estar sola. Quería esa mascota, porque necesitaba a alguien que le acompañara todo el tiempo. Pero Ichigo se reiría y como dormía en su habitación… no podía levantar la perdiz así como así, porque se le diera la reverenda gana.

-Así que ese es tu sueño, ¿No, enana? –preguntó él, mirando al conejo que parecía observar a Rukia. Por extraño que pareciera, hasta tenía los mismos ojos azules que la shinigami. Rukia le miró dolida, antes de entrar a la tienda de mascotas. Ichigo la siguió.

Cuando pudo visualizarla (trabajo muy fácil), ella preguntaba por el precio de ese conejo. El hombre le contestó y ella sonrió contrariada. Miró al conejo y luego dio las gracias. A Ichigo le extrañó el que ella se rindiera de esa manera, sin presentar antes una batalla campal. Esa no era la Rukia que él conocía. La observó en todo el camino a la escuela y cuando entraron al aula… ella ni siquiera le dio la hora.

-¡Rukia-san! ¡Vamos a almorzar! ¿Quieres? –preguntó con alegría, Orihime. La shinigami le miró sin comprender y luego sonrió con esas sonrisas cegadoras que poseía. Todos se le quedaron mirándole embobados, inclusive Orihime

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, sin comprender una sola cosa de las que ella estaba haciendo. Todo era tan extraño ¿Qué le pasaba a Rukia? ¿Por qué estaba tan callada, si siempre vivía golpeándole? Es más ¡Rukia Kuchiki adoraba terminar agarrándose de los pelos con él!

-¿Tú quieres a Ichigo, verdad? –preguntó de pronto Rukia, con muy poco tacto, mirando a Orihime fijamente.

-Bueno –dijo la chica, ruborizada. Las otras chicas se sonrojaron, atragantándose. Miró a Rukia, y luego sonrió, acercándose para decírselo en secreto –si, un poco… demasiado… -contestó. –me gusta Ichigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Él preguntó por mí? –preguntó ahora, ruborizada otra vez.

-Es que… me gusta la pareja que hacen. –dijo Rukia, sonriendo. Cuando terminaron de comer y las clases concluyeron, Rukia se fue de la escuela, sin saludar a nadie. Orihime se acercó a Ichigo, preocupada, mientras se ruborizaba. Las palabras que Rukia le había dicho, eran un eco en su mente. La niña estaba inquietada por ese perfil tan entristecido que poseía Rukia.

-¿Rukia se encuentra bien? –preguntó ella, mientras Ichigo le miraba sorpresivamente

-Rukia está loca, siempre tiene estos arranques. Te preocupas en vano –musitó él, molesto.

-Tal vez es tu actitud lo que hace que ella se sienta mal –contestó Orihime decepcionada.

Era más que sabido que Ichigo solo tenía ojos para Rukia. Pero a pesar de eso (muy a pesar de eso) él jamás daría brazo a torcer. Ichigo se marchó hacia la puerta, con sus amigos, y así pudo ver que la shinigami ya estaba saliendo del instituto. Despidió con rapidez a los demás y la siguió. Sin duda, la pequeña Orihime tenía razón. Rukia esta diferente, triste, tal vez… estaba en esos días…

-¿Qué quieres, Ichigo? –preguntó ella, mirando hacia otro lado.

Ichigo le tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia otro lugar. La veterinaria.

-¿A cuánto vendes ese conejo? –preguntó él al veterinario. Este contestó. Un precio caro, pero bueno, ella lo valía… -Lo quiero. –La morena abrió los ojos de par en par y el veterinario no pudo dejar de notar lo bonita que era. Rukia solo podía ver a Ichigo, roja como un tomate.

-Gracias- dijo ella, cuando tenía al conejo en manos. Este parecía estar agradecido de tener dueña finalmente. Rukia lo apretó contra su pecho. No sabía como expresar su contento. Solo se le ocurrió algo. Dejó con cuidado al conejo en su jaulita y abrazó como pudo al pelinaranja. Claro que con tanta diferencia de estatura, la imagen daba a conocerse como una niña de siete años abrazando a su padre. El joven se encogió y tomó el rostro de la shinigami. –Oh! Ichigo, gracias- musitó entrecortada, ruborizándose. Se separó de él rápidamente y luego se marchó a paso raudo con el conejo en brazos. Ichigo le siguió y tomó la jaula. Sonrió al verla tan cariñosa con algo. Era lo más loco que a él se le habría ocurrido hacer, pero estaba feliz con ese resultado. No había nada mejor que ver a una persona alegre, nada más hermoso que eso. Y más si era Rukia… abrió los ojos….

Caminaron el poco trecho y al llegar, ella se metió por la ventana. Ichigo presentó la nueva mascota a sus hermanitas. Ellas se rieron infantilmente, mientras jugaban con él. Karin miró a Ichigo y luego frunció el entrecejo. ¡Qué raro! ¿Desde cuándo él quería tener un animalito? Yuzu sonreía. Pronto se dio cuenta que su hermano pelinaranja estaba anómalo, parecía ocultarles algo.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes algo con alguien, Ichigo? –preguntó Karin, suspicazmente. El otro shinigami que raramente se sonrojaba, ahora estaba como la sangre. Desvió la mirada al instante.

-Nadie, tonta –dijo entrecortadamente, mientras subía las escaleras con rapidez. Su hermana Karin le siguió el paso, mirándole casi sin poder creerlo. El tan genial Ichigo Kurosaki estaba enamorado de una chica a la que tenía que impresionar. ¡La cosa era que hasta a ella le había impresionado! Sonrió cuando el joven le cerró la puerta en la cara

-Ichigo, ¿Qué pasa que estás tan enojado? –preguntó Rukia, tratando de pincharlo. Estaba en su armario, con los brazos cruzados y llevaba la ropa de Yuzu. Le quedaba bonita, bueno, ella ya de por si lo era y mucho.

-Mi hermana comienza a sospechar de que escondo algo. Eso me inquieta

-Tu hermana sabe que estás enamorado de alguien. Todos lo sabemos, en realidad –dijo Rukia, con esa voz infantil que tanto lo volvía loco –y apuesto que esa persona favorecida es Orihime Inoue –canturreó con ganas, aunque algo diferente sentía en su pecho –pero bueno, alguna vez el niño tiene que ser un hombre, ¿No es verdad, Ichigo –san?

-¡Rukia, cállate, enana del infierno! –le espetó tirando algo con fuerza donde ella se encontraba. La shinigami no era tonta. Lo esquivó, sonriendo triunfalmente. Luego entrecerró los ojos, para herirlo como pudiera.

-¡Búrlate, pero soy un ángel y diosa de la Muerte! –dijo ella, un poco mas enojada que él. –Idiota. Tu también eres un ser infernal, ¿O es que ya te has olvidado que todos mis poderes, lamentablemente, te los he pasado a ti?

-Rukia, ¡Qué insoportable estás!

-¡Y tu eres un chico con menopausia! ¡Idiota mal nacido!

-Onii-san, ¿Estás con alguien? –preguntó Yuzu, tocando con suavidad la puerta

-¿Con alguien? ¿Es que nuestro hijo ya ha…? –preguntó el hombre de la casa, además de Ichigo, con la voz entrecortada de la emoción

-¿Eh? ¿Padre, qué quieres decir? –preguntó con sorpresa la pequeña.

-¡NO ESTOY CON NADIE! –gritó Ichigo, saliendo como un rayo de la habitación, para enfrentarlos. Toda la familia le estaba observando con algo más que palabras. No había cosa peor que esa: todos sabían que Ichigo estaba enamorado y tal vez ahora la escondía por vergüenza pueril.

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó Karin, insinuante y sonriente ante la incomodidad del chico.

-Tranquilos, solo soy yo –dijo Rukia, con la voz dulzona, burlándose abiertamente de la mala pasada del joven. –Soy una compañera de clases de Ichigo, solo discutíamos sobre la tarea –sonrió ahora, con una falsedad tan impropia que hasta le dio escalofríos al joven que quería matarla

-¿Estás de novia con mi hijo, Rukia-chan? –preguntó Isshin.

A Rukia los ojos le brillaron de suspicacia. Tenía ganas de seguirle la broma a los demás. Pero si lo hacía…. ¡Al diablo! ¿Quién dijo que los Shinigamis no se divierten? ¡El que dijo eso, estaba loco!

-Verá –comenzó Rukia, usando ese método tan dulzón como siempre –la verdad es que su hijo intentó besarme un par de veces, solo para ver como reaccionaba. Pero juro que estamos MUY enamorados –alzó las cejas como prueba de fidelidad, mirando a Ichigo. Este no supo que contestar. Tenía ganas de mandar a la mierda a esa shinigami tan metida en todo lo que no le concernía. Pero ya su padre sabía que estaba con ella… haz una escena y te mato recordó Ichigo de pronto. ¡Rukia era tan salvaje!

-Si –contestó Ichigo, mirando al piso, aún más colorado que antes.

--

-Es increíble que tu padre me invitara a cenar –dijo Rukia, (en la habitación, solos y por la noche) mientras observaba como Ichigo se preparaba para darse un buen baño. Se dio la media vuelta cuando él se desnudó de la cintura para arriba. La traviesa shinigami sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a ser calurosas y muy delatadoras. El pelinaranja era guapo, demasiado para su gusto. Se concentró en que debía hacer la tarea, para no pensar que Ichigo estaba cerca de ella. Sus ojazos se abrieron un poco más y miró, buscándolo de refilón. Se pudo dar cuenta que el chico estaba saliendo de la habitación porque la puerta se había cerrado. Cerró los ojos, suspirando. ¿Qué le sucedía últimamente?

Con sigilo, se trepó para ir a su cama en el armario y cerró la puerta con un sordo golpe. Cuando pudo acostarse, solo podía recordar que él le había regalado algo, que se había comportado como todo un caballero… tal vez porque ella había decidido que era hora de marcharse de su vida. Quería volver a la Sociedad de Almas, pero ¿Qué le dirían? Se burlarían de ella, después de todo, seguramente pensaban que estaba enamorada de ese salvaje pelinaranja. Ichigo entró a la habitación, refunfuñando, antes de tirarse en la cama, para cubrir sus ojos con un manto. Tenía sueño, por lo que: se quedó profundamente dormido al instante.

Rukia esperó un instante, antes de escaparse. Él parecía en su sueño número siete. Roncaba lentamente y hablaba, aunque ella no le entendía nada. Se arrodilló frente a la cama y no pudo evitar sonreír. Un movimiento brusco de él hizo que sus rostros se encontraran a escasos centímetros. Rukia se ruborizó un poco, antes de caerse del todo al piso. Siguió observándolo, antes de que los brazos de Ichigo se estiraran y tomaran a la shinigami por los cabellos, con un gesto brusco. Rukia quedó más tiesa que antes. Una de las manos de la chica quitó ese trapo que cubría los ojos de Ichigo. Le miró dormir en su plenitud, ruborizada íntegramente. Las manos de Ichigo se aferraron a la espalda de Rukia, atrayéndola. La shinigami perdió otra vez el equilibrio y quedó recostada en el pecho de él. Roja de pura vergüenza, trató de apartarse… pero Ichigo cuando dormía, era un peso muerto y ella era pequeña. La chica tocó el pecho con profunda admiración, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Levantó levemente la cabeza, respiró entrecortadamente. Ni cuando era humana había visto tan de cerca a un chico. Pestañeó un par de veces. Tuvo la tentación de despertarlo, para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero la piedad pudo más que ella. Ichigo despertó. Maldición. Ahora la miraba. No… había algo raro en él. No era que estaba siendo poseído por un espíritu, sino que era sonámbulo. Miró a Rukia a los ojos, o eso le pareció a ella. La chica tragó dificultosamente, antes de ruborizarse otra vez. Las manos de Ichigo ascendieron por la pijama a cuadrados y la atrajo corporalmente a sus dominios. Ahora ellos estaban a centímetros de distancia. El shinigami casi rozaba los labios de Rukia con los suyos. El estómago de Rukia comenzó a responder extraño. Las manos de Ichigo atrajeron el rostro de Rukia hacia el suyo. Se besaron.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de una manera descomunal, roja y tan avergonzada que supo que jamás podría verle a los ojos otra vez. Por Dios, estaba besando a quien sería su alumno, a un humano; ella siendo una diosa de la muerte. Los labios de Ichigo se movieron lentamente sobre los de Rukia, haciendo que la shinigami pensara dos veces lo que iba a hacer. Quería apartarse, correr grandes distancias, llorar apenada por lo que sucedía. Porque era profundamente culpable de lo que ahora había sucedido. Se habían besado, ¡Se estaban besando! Y ella no pensó que lo había desperdiciado. Al contrario, le pareció el beso más dulce que se había dado en años con un chico. Los labios de Ichigo eran dulces, amables, se acomodaban sobre los de Rukia con tanta suavidad que hasta ella se erizó. Tenía las manos descansando plácidamente sobre el pecho de él, respirando con agitación, pues el beso que Ichigo le entregaba no era para nada inocente. Rukia pensó que él podría haber besado a muchas chicas, sin la necesidad de seducir a sus compañeras de clases. Inoue…había traicionado a Orihime, así lo sintió la shinigami. Pero no tenía tiempo para apenarse por eso. Hizo fuerza, trató de apartarse de Ichigo, pero él no se lo permitía. Cuando apenas pudo separarse un poco, el otro shinigami la atrajo, haciendo que el beso se profundizara. Rukia estaba encima del chico, besándolo con desconcierto. O mejor dicho, solo prestaba sus labios, no era un beso. ¡Él osaba besarla de esa manera! Los labios de Ichigo se movieron otra vez, mientras ella comenzaba a sentir el mismo remolino de antes. No pudo retenerlo más. Sintió como su mente se desconectaba, cómo el sentido común comenzaba a desvanecerse, para que de pronto comenzara a aparecer otra cosa diferente, algo que jamás podría haber sentido… o que creyó sentir, pero no lo era así. Movió sus labios a la par que Ichigo, le abrazó con fuerza, cerró los ojos, sin pensarlo dos veces. Las lágrimas de Rukia comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos. No estaba permitido involucrarse sentimentalmente con los humanos y ella ya estaba quebrando esa barrera de frialdad. Quería a Ichigo. Lo quería mucho. Los labios de Rukia se movían dulces e inocentes, con una pasión almizclada, con una intuición rara. Ya no se sentía tan culpable de lo que les estaba sucediendo. Había descubierto lo que el amor podía ser capaz de hacer… y no le desagradaba. ¡Le fascinaba todo! Sus labios, sus besos, sus caricias, las miradas… ahora, sabía lo que los libros contaban.

Comprendía, en su medida, lo que los personajes sentían con besos y muchas cosas más.

Cuando finalmente él dejo de abrazarla, cerrando los ojos pesadamente, Rukia se incorporó con rapidez. Le miró, antes de marcharse de su lado, sin salir de la habitación. Quería pensar dos veces lo que estaba por hacer. Debía marcharse para arreglar todo lo que pasaba.

-Rukia… -dijo Ichigo, medio dormido, medio despierto

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, ruborizada. No quería mirarle a los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía, le delataría olímpicamente.

-¿Si, Ichigo? –preguntó ella, sintiendo un leve escalofrío.

-¿Pasó algo? – Su voz delataba preocupación – ¿Por qué lloras?

-No lloro –dijo Rukia con voz fuerte, pero pronto se le quebró.

Las manos de Ichigo tomaron las de Rukia, para enfrentarla sin darle lugar a escape. Rukia no dijo nada, solo miraba el piso, con timidez.

-Mírame y dime que no lloras –le espetó

-Idiota, no lloro. –se defendió ella, con una especie de decepción. A veces, odiaba que él fuera tan insistente.

-Rukia… -dijo, advirtiéndole. Una de las manos de él, tocó el rostro pequeño para alzarlo a sus ojos. Quería verle. Sabía que algo había pasado, mientras dormía profundamente. –no seas tarada, puedes confiármelo. ¿Extrañas a tu familia? ¿Te golpeé mientras dormía? ¿Te humillé?

-Bien ¿Quieres saberlo? ¡Me besaste! ¿Contento? –Atacó, sintiendo un rubor en sus mejillas –tus labios, los míos… se unieron. ¡Eso es un verdadero beso de novios, no de dos Shinigamis que viven peleándose! ¡La próxima vez, te mataré! –gritó con bronca, antes de apartarse del todo.

-Te besé… -dijo capturándole otra vez. Ella no pudo separarse, por lo que se contentó con mirar su pecho

-No me lo recuerdes –dijo con la voz entrecortada del llanto.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te enoja que no sea Kaien el que te besó? –dijo en un susurro más fuerte. -¡Maldición Rukia, no es el fin del mundo!

-Cuando besaste en el cuerpo a Tatsuki y a Orihime no pensaste eso- atacó con la voz más ácida que el mismo ácido nítrico

-¿Ellas? ¡A mi no me interesan esas dos! ¿Te crees que no tengo idea de que Orihime esta enamorada de mi? No soy tan tonto

-¡Lo eres! Porque ella tiene sentimientos ¿Cómo voy a mirarle a la cara mañana, sabiendo que te besé, cuando ella se muere por ti?

-¡Estamos hablando de nosotros, no de ellas! ¡No busques excusas! ¡Mira el escándalo que haces! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sentiste placer cuando te besé? –preguntó Ichigo, a modo de burla. Rukia le miró enfrentándolo y se soltó de la presa que hacían sus brazos. La mano pequeña de ella encontró rápidamente la mejilla del shinigami y luego de eso se dio la vuelta, para marcharse de su habitación.

-¡Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido, Ichigo Kurosaki! –gritó Rukia, para despedirse. Traspasó la ventana, antes de que él pudiera atraparle.

-¡Rukia! ¡Es de noche, hace frío! ¡Vuelve! –cuando terminó de decirlo, ella ya había desaparecido. -¡Maldición!

--

-Ichigo, buenos días –dijo Rukia, cuando se lo encontró en la escuela. Sentándose a su lado, se profundizó en el estudio, sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Volviste –musitó, sorprendido. No había dormido, estaba preocupado. Había sido muy dura la pelea… esta vez no era tonta, era de algo que a los dos les concernía. Se trataba de sus sentimientos más íntimos, de poder consagrarse como personas –siento lo que te dije ayer.

-Olvidemos eso, ¿quieres? O mejor dicho –dijo ahora –es mejor que te borre ese recuerdo que nos trajo a una pelea loca y con punto muerto. –pronto le roció para inventar un recuerdo acorde con lo que pudiera sentirse a salvo. –aún hay Howls para cazar no crees eso, ¿Ichigo Kurosaki? –bromeó la chica, inventando la historia.

El cuento era este: Ichigo había dormido toda la noche y ella se había tropezado con él, pero justamente pudo salir. Una historia tonta, no era buena para ello.

Rukia sería la única que supo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Solo podía tener el recuerdo de algo:

…Los labios de la persona a la que supervisaba, moviéndose sobre los de ella…

…Porque amaba a Ichigo Kurosaki…

…Estaba irremediablemente enamorada de ese chico.

**FIN**

BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENO! Espero que les haya gustado! Por favor, me gustan los consejos de otros, así que me gustaría saber qué les pareció. Muy tonta, muy sabido, etc. Por favor, díganme y espero poder seguir escribiendo fics sobre ellos dos, a menos que algún fanático de la pareja que hacen Orihime e Ichigo me dinamite la casa termine convirtiéndome en una shinigami (?) Jajaja. KIS! SAYOUNARA!

**KAT-SAMA!** (o Bonnie89, Rukia-san, como me encuentren! XD…T.T)

Dedicado con cariño a mi amiga "Eloisse"! ¡Gracias por todo!


	2. Chapter 2

Este es un fic un poco más romántico que el anterior (DO-NOT-KISS-ME), así que… si no les gustó el AQUÉL, hay una flechita en

Este es un fic un poco más _**romántico**_ –entiéndase amor+lemon-que el anterior (DO-NOT-KISS-ME), así que… si no les gustó el AQUÉL, hay una flechita en la barra de menús de "la Internet" que dice "atrás". Pinchan ahí y hacen de cuenta que jamás leyeron semejante estupidez XD

Gracias a los que sí les gustó el primer fic que escribí, prometo hacerlo más largo U.U

LA HISTORIA NO S MÍA, ES DE KUBO TITE, A QUIEN VENERO, Y QUE ESCRIBIÓ LA HISTORIA BLEACH! POR ESO, DEBEMOS ALABARLO Y HACER FIGURITAS DE ÉL POR TODOS LADOS Y FUNDAR UNA SECTA!

**CULTO A TITE, LA PUTA MADRE!! JAJAJA**

Nos vemos, un saludo… de ya saben quién (poner todos los nombres es más largo que esperanza de pobre T.T)

**CALM BEFORE THE STORM!**

Rukia se sintió mal esa noche. De pronto parecía que el mundo se le había rendido a sus pies. Tosió quebradiza, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero no lo consiguió. Necesitaba agua, tomar algo. Ichigo, ya seguramente estaba durmiendo, por lo que desistió en molestarlo.

Maldición, esa cáscara humana ya le estaba haciendo estragos. No recordaba haberse enfermado así, jamás. Abrió la tapa del celular y miró la hora. Las 02:30 de la madrugada. Pero ni que se rezara toda la Biblia entera podría despertar al dormilón de su alumno.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del placard, haciendo que ella se asustara. Era Ichigo. ¿Otro mal sueño?

-Rukia, ¿Estás enferma? –preguntó él, preocupado

La shinigami lo tomó a mal, así que como pudo, le golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que él se cayera al piso con un grito de frustración. ¡Ella _**no estaba loca**_! ¡A lo sumo era un _**poco**_ tirana, pero _**jamás **_sería una loca!

-Tenías que decirlo –musitó con una voz maligna. Pronto perdió el equilibrio y se desmayó, cayendo al suelo.

Ichigo era alto y fuerte, así que la tomó con una sola mano y la llevó a su cama, para poder ver qué le sucedía. Naturalmente, estaba enferma, volaba de fiebre. Le miró preocupado. Parecía mentira, pero, los Shinigamis también podían enfermarse. Y Rukia estaba en muy mal estado.

-Esto te pasa por salir de noche, cuando hace frío –le retó él, enojado. ¿Por qué no le había avisado? Ichigo (aunque no lo aceptara) tenía la mentalidad del hermano mayor que se preocupa demasiado por su familia. Casi el jefe de la casa. ¿Era Rukia jamás confiaría en él?

Tomó entre sus brazos a Rukia, quien dormía con unas mejillas sonrosadas –producto de la fiebre- y se dirigió hacia su cama. La recostó, cubriéndole con la sábana y se sentó en el borde de la misma, observándole preocupado. En la mente de Ichigo, se conglomeraron todos sus recuerdos. Cuando la conoció esa noche, cuando en ese mismo momento, le pateó la espalda; cuando ella se sacrificó por… ¿Cuántas veces lo había protegido? ¿Alguna vez lograría retribuirle todo lo que había echo por él? ¿Era que podrían pronto volverse verdaderos amigos, de esos que no se esconden nada? ¿Rukia tendría más secretos que le escondía, ya fuera por temor, por vergüenza?

Se levantó de la cama y fue en busca de un paño y agua. Bajaría la fiebre a lo arcaico, cualquier cosa era aceptable. Ella no podía terminar peor de lo que estaba. No ahora. No quería perder a nadie más. No quería ver como Rukia era llevada a la clínica. No podía revelar que ella vivió con él por mucho tiempo en su armario. No deseaba decir que Rukia era solo una conocida. No quería mentir sobre eso. Quería a Rukia Kuchiki. Ella solía ser fría y dura, pero por dentro parecía llorar constantemente. Además siempre hacía lo que podía e incluso más para salvarle. Lo que Rukia hacia por ellos, desde que había llegado a sus vidas, era impagable. Más que nada… lo que Rukia había echo por él, no podía compararse con ningún otro trabajo, deber, o cariño. Porque Rukia, aunque no quisiera decirlo abiertamente, se sentía a gusto con Ichigo, con sus nuevos amigos… Ichigo mismo había vuelto a nacer con su presencia. Había terminado de llorar por los rincones sobre la muerte de su madre, para justificarse con esas misiones.

Todo gracias a Rukia Kuchiki.

--

-Onii-Chan. ¿Ya estas despierto? –preguntó Yuzu, tocando con suavidad, la puerta. Ichigo se despertó lentamente, para contestar entre sueños aún que sí. –de acuerdo, baja que ya está el desayuno preparado –contestó la niña de cabello como la arena apagada, yéndose hacia el comedor. Yuzu aún sostenía que todo lo que le pasaba a Ichigo era en relación a un fantasma. Tal vez estuviera enamorado de un fantasma…

Ichigo suspiró cuando su hermana se marchó. Cuando pudo abrir bien los ojos, se dio cuenta que había estado dormido en el pecho de Rukia. Mejor dicho, entre sus pequeños senos. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda y las mejillas y se incorporó rápidamente. Se ruborizó muchísimo más, cuando ella abrió los ojos, para clavarlos en los suyos. Con un silencio sepulcral, inquiría qué era lo que le había sucedido… a él… a ellos.

El otro shinigami se excusó tocando la frente de Rukia, sin tratar de pensar que había… que estaba… que… ¡Lo que fuera!

-Ya veo que estás mejor, Rukia. Pero debes hacer reposo –Sentenció con voz que no daba lugar a objeciones.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Ichigo? –preguntó Rukia, con una fuerza que le pareció extraña en ella. Rukia rió mentalmente. Ella como supervisora SI podía llamarle LOCO. Eso era lo bueno de ese trabajo o descenso de la escala social de los Verdaderos Shinigamis. ¡Que se murieran otra vez!

-¡Ichii-ni! Deja de estar durmiendo y levántate. ¡Llegarás tarde a clases, tus amigos ya te están esperando! –gritó Karin, aporreando con fastidio la puerta, antes de que él la abriera, sorprendiéndole. La morena de las mellizas se ruborizó, mirando el suelo

-No hagas escándalos, diles que se vayan sin mí. –dijo él, con una mirada de haber perdido la batalla. Rukia ya se había marchado a clases, pero él tenía que arreglar todo el desastre que había en la habitación. No recordaba cuándo se había quedado dormido, pero sí cuando despertó…

-Ichii-ni, estás ruborizado –le dijo su hermana, mirándole con picardía.

-¡Ya, cállate, maldición! –gritó él, más rojo que antes. –me voy a clases…

-¿Con el pijama puesto? ¡Qué raro, Ichii-ni! No sabía que se podía ir así vestido a la escuela. –siguió ella, pinchándole con energías. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, con un gesto de evidente derrota, ya que los ojos de Ichigo estaban perdiendo el brillo de la cordura y se iban para el otro umbral–en fin, jardín de infantes, comienza a preparar las cosas. Papá ya amenazó con rastrear para saber si anoche no estabas con una chica.

-¿Por qué él siempre tiene que decir que estoy de novio con una chica? –preguntó, casi a los gritos por la frustración

-Es médico ¿Qué quieres? Para él todo tiene que ver con las relaciones que puedan tener un hombre y una mujer. La pubertad y adolescencia. La biología es su vida. Salvo que es un pervertido que pasa los cuarenta y se comunica como un niño –contestó, antes de bajar las escaleras.

Ichigo se marchó de la casa, pasada la hora. Llegaría más que tarde a la escuela, pero eso no le asustó. No era la primera vez que ocurría eso. Todo por culpa de esa enana, golpeadora, gritona, insoportable, mandona, mocosa, y shinigami estúpida llamada Rukia Kuchiki.

Al llegar a la escuela, Rukia no se encontraba en el aula. ¡Qué raro! Miró a Orihime quien estaba tratando de hacer un dibujo. Bueno, al menos eran más civilizados que los de la Shinigami. Conejos… y pensar que él había gastado tanto dinero por eso, para ella… y ahora lo cuidaba Yuzu.

Rukia no apareció en lo que restó de la hora. Tal vez había ido por provisiones. Pero no. De pronto tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

-Oye, Orihime. ¿Sabes qué pasó con Rukia? –preguntó él, mirando a la otra pelinaranja. Ella abrió los ojos, como si Ichigo fuera un niño de dos años al que se le había perdido su juguete preciado. –Orihime… ¿Qué pasó?

-Llevé a Rukia a la enfermería. Se desmayó en clases… ¿Ichi…go?

-¡Maldita sea, le dije que no viniera! –masculló con bronca. Rukia y su terquedad…

-¿_Le dije_? ¿La has visto antes? –preguntó Orihime, curiosamente. Se preguntaba cuándo se habían visto… era seguro que estaban de novios…

-¿Qué? –Dijo contestando – ¡No, nada! ¡De verdad! ¡Solo… hablamos por teléfono, eso es! Eh… voy a verla–tartamudeó Ichigo, para ir en busca de Rukia. –Si te encuentro con fiebre alta, te voy a matar –masculló él. La edad no lo ERA todo. Rukia no tenía sentido de supervivencia. Al entrar en la enfermería, miró a la chica que estaba acostada, y a la enfermera que la estaba cuidando. Pronto, todo ese sentido asesino se difuminó, para que mirara a Rukia dormir con un gesto de incomodidad en el rostro. La enfermera se había marchado para atender unos asuntos e Ichigo se sentó a su lado. Era raro. Ella no era como cualquier humana. Bueno, no era humana. Tenía los ojos cerrados y ahora sus labios estaban entreabiertos, respirando. Ichigo, extrañamente se sintió nervioso. La respiración de Rukia era demasiado débil, casi podría pasar por una muerta. Tenía frío, porque de pronto ella se cubrió con la sábana, para seguir durmiendo. -¿Qué haré contigo, Rukia? ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te sucede? Ay, eres tan rara… -se mordió el labio inferior, con preocupación. Miró otra vez el rostro y luego sus ojos, casi sin pensarlo, se fijaron en los labios de la shinigami. Una loca idea se le cruzó por la cabeza: besarla. Deseaba probar sus labios, aunque fuera una vez, aunque de eso dependiera de su vida. Quería demostrar que Rukia, a pesar de que se construía como un ser frío, podía amar. Podía ser besada por un simple humano. Todas las veces que la había tratado con crueldad, todas las veces que él solía llamarla estúpida, mocosa o lo que fuera, eran de un tiempo remoto. Se acercó al rostro de Rukia, quien dormía aún. Se ruborizó y su pulso comenzó a acelerar. Tomó el rostro de la pequeña Shinigami entre sus manos y luego de afirmarla, la besó en la frente con suavidad. Probaría con eso. Si no se despertaba, era seguro que podría besarle los labios y no morir en el intento. No despertó. Seguía dormida. Bajó sus labios, para rozarlos con los de Rukia. Ichigo se sorprendió y abrió los labios de ella con los suyos. La besó con profundidad, con dulzura. Las manos de Rukia se aferraron a su espalda, con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia su ser.

-Oh! Kaien –susurró entre sueños, luego de que Ichigo se había apartado para mirarle.

Cuando escuchó esa frase llena de ternura; a Ichigo los sentimientos comenzaron a mezclarse. La urgencia de abrazarla, de decirle que todo terminaría bien… y a la vez, las ganas de querer enterrar para siempre el recuerdo de Kaien en la mente de Rukia, una urgencia llena de celos indiscriminados. Después de todo, Ichigo ahora también era un shinigami, así que podía estar bien que le besara. Pero Rukia parecía solo pensar en ese pasado amor. La miró con odio, quería destruir todo ese amor por Kaien. ¿Por qué ella siempre pensaba en ese chico? ¿Era que jamás se olvidaría de él? ¿¡Y por qué pensaba esas locuras, por el amor de Dios!? ¿Desde cuando pensaba en Rukia como algo más que su compañera para cazar Howls, una buena y divertida pero fría amiga? Rukia de pronto abrió los ojos y se fijó en el chico. ¿Estaba preocupada…o enojada…? No sabía

-¿Pasó algo, Ichigo? ¿Hay otro Howl para cazar? –preguntó ella, con la voz tan fría que caracterizaba a todos los Shinigamis

-¿Siempre tienen que estar entre nosotros los Howls, Rukia? –Contestó con crueldad -¿Cuándo comenzarás a ser más madura?

Se marchó de la enfermería, mientras sentía su corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Odiaba esa extraña relación que poseían, detestaba que todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos fueran monstruos de toda índole. ¿Por qué ella no era amable y se enamoraba de él? ¿Qué le costaba?

Rukia se quedó mirando el techo de enfermería y luego se ruborizó. Había nombrado a Kaien… en su sueño, él estaba siendo atacado. Nada más que eso. Kaien había sido su primer amor, pero amaba a Ichigo. Y él estaba tan enojado que parecía destruir todo lo que tenía a su paso. Se incorporó con rapidez de la cama y se marchó de la enfermería, mintiendo. Necesitaba ver a Ichigo. Quería decirle que no malinterpretara lo que había dicho. Que fuera un poco más civilizado cuando se enojara y que no lastimara al pobre alma que se le cruzara por el camino.

Siguió a Ichigo cuando salía de clases y pronto le dio alcance. Le tomó del brazo para caminar a su lado, pero no dijo palabra. No hacían falta.

-¿Qué te sucede, Ichigo?

-Nada –respondió con la voz entrecortada de algo que los dos desconocían. Siguieron caminando, hasta que el celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar. Ella lo miró extrañada. Abrió la tapa. Un Howl… cerca de ellos…. Muy cerca.

-Ichigo! –gritó ella, antes de darse cuenta que él ya estaba lanzándose contra la criatura. El zampakutou de Ichigo dio en el blanco al cabo de unos minutos. La pelea había sido ganada, con tanta rapidez y vértigo que hizo que Rukia se olvidara del que tenía un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Miró a Ichigo, quien estaba ensangrentado. Seguramente alguna de las garras se había clavado en la carne del humano. Rukia se acercó al chico y miró herida que tenía en el hombro. Lo curó con Kidoh, en cuando lo tuyo desmayado entre sus brazos. No sabía de dónde sacaba Ichigo esa fuerza para luchar como lo hacía. Nunca había visto un humano con semejantes características. Lo admiraba…

-¿Ichigo se encuentra bien? –preguntó una voz que la dejó helada. Era Tatsuki. Rukia le miró antes de comenzar a actuar. Pero era sabido que no podía convencerla. Tatsuki, al contrario de Orihime, sabía muy bien (o intuía) lo que pasaba. Y lo principal era que tenía los pies sobre la tierra.

-Si, Ichigo se encuentra bien, no te preocupes.

Tatsuki se sentó al lado de Rukia, en el suelo, con una soltura que hizo que la segunda de las dos, riera entre dientes.

-Ya verás, Ichigo suele ser un tonto. Pero es amable, lo sé. Y también sé que te quiere mucho. ¿Era un espíritu con lo que luchaban? –preguntó ella, de pronto, haciendo que la mirada tierna de Rukia se volviera un poco sorprendida.

-Si, era un Howl. Pero ya lo derrotó

-¿Nunca lo ayudas?

-Estoy solo de supervisora. –dijo con suficiencia, haciendo reír a Tatsuki -No puedo mover ni un músculo para ayudarlo.

-Será mejor que vuelvan a sus cuerpos, en este instante, ¿De acuerdo? No queremos terminar en problemas por eso, ¿No?

Rukia sonrió antes de hacerle caso. Cuando volvieron a sus cuerpos, Tatsuki sonrió e Ichigo se levantó. Tatsuki miró al pelinaranja, antes de sonreír más abiertamente y luego dándole un golpe compinche, en los hombros a Rukia, se marchó a su casa.

-Te encuentras bien, Ichigo? –preguntó Rukia, cuando este se incorporó de estar durmiendo en las piernas de ella. Ichigo le miró y se incorporó. No le dijo nada, porque si le respondía, le heriría. Siguió caminando hacia su casa, y Rukia le acompañó sin decir nada más. Tatsuki los miró desde lejos, entrecerrando los ojos de suspicacia. Bueno, no era que ellos se llevaran muy bien, pero de pelearse a que ninguno de los dos se hablara sin razones aparentes, era muy extraño. Sonrió, un poco contrariada. Por más que quisiera a Orihime, no podía aceptar que ella se quedara con Ichigo. Él era explícitamente de Rukia Kuchiki. Y Orihime alguna vez se enamoraría realmente y sería de alguien más. En cuanto a Tatsuki, se contentaba de quedar como que estaba. Le gustaba no liarse con los hombres en relaciones románticas, aunque le encantaba mirar a Ichigo y Rukia. Caminó despacio, para que no la vieran. No quería interrumpirlos. Ahora varios fantasmas pasaron a su lado, sacándole de quicio. Pero los ignoró

Rukia caminaba mirando el piso, al igual que Ichigo. Ninguno de los dos, en lo que restó el camino se habló ni media palabra. Ichigo seguía hirviendo por lo que había dicho Rukia cuando la besó. Bien, estaba muy mal haberla besado, pero era que ella… la miró, mientras trataba de no ser demasiado alevoso. Ahora Rukia miraba el piso otra vez, con gesto de malhumor. Finalmente había vuelto a ser ella misma. La prefería inclusive así. Pero… le dolía que Rukia jamás se fijara en él. Sabía que, cuando menos lo había esperado, sus sentimientos hacia ella, habían cambiado. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que ahora había comenzado a sentir por ella. La quería más que a una amiga, más que a una compañera para cazar Howls.

Rukia era…

Llegaron a la casa, donde Rukia se ocultó otra vez en el armario. Ella misma se envolvió entre las sábanas y luego de eso, cerró los ojos. Dios santo, le dolía tanto la cabeza que parecía que miles de cristales se le clavaban en su cuero cabelludo. Apretó los ojos, para retener el dolor y las lágrimas salieron, traicionándola. Un shinigami no debía mostrar signos de debilidad, pero era que en ese cuerpo humano provisorio, sentía todo lo que hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Ahora tenía tal dolor de cabeza que se le partía en dos, no podía escuchar ningún ruido. E Ichigo daba una y otra vez portazos con fuerza, como si estuviera enojado con alguien. En ese instante, Rukia no quería pensar con quién se las había agarrado.

-Onii-san, ¡Vamos a cenar! –dijo Yuzu con simpatía. Aunque eso se esfumó cuando miró a su hermano. Parecía estar preocupado con algo. Karin le miró con una sonrisa tan triunfal que hasta a Ichigo incomodó. Se sentó al lado de su hermano y miró su plato de comida. A la primera cucharada, su padre apareció y se sentó, mirando a su familia. Sonrió a sus hijos, agradeció su cena y luego de eso, terminó de comer. Ichigo ya se levantaba para llevarse a escondidas otro plato. Esta vez, a Karin no le engañaba. Miró a su hermano más de una vez y pudo vislumbrar que en sus ojos había una especie de dolor. Algo muy diferente a cuando recordaba a su madre. Algo pasaba con Ichigo. Entrecerró los ojos y no dijo nada más.

-Rukia, ya está la cena –dijo él, entrando a la habitación. Como ella no respondió, tocó con fuerza el placard -¡RUKIA, YA ESTÁ LA CENA! –gritó. Tampoco hubo respuesta. Abrió la puerta y vio a una pequeña chica de ciento cincuenta años, con apariencia de alguien de quince, llorando aovillada en el colchón de su cama provisoria. Le miró preocupado. ¿Qué le sucedía ahora? –Rukia…

-Déjame, Ichigo. ¡No te metas en esto!-gritó ella, enojada. Odiaba que él estuviera todo el tiempo pendiente de si estaba bien o mal. Odiaba que la cuidara como si fuera una de sus hermanitas, con lo mucho que las apreciaba. Ichigo no quería a Rukia, era una carga… era una estúpida shinigami, que había aparecido y trastornado en transcurso de las cosas. A esta época, Ichigo debería estar de novio con Orihime, ser feliz; él debería estar llorando por su madre muerta, culpándose. Pero no. Le dolía tanto la cabeza, le estallaba con el más mínimo ruido… y recuerdo.

Ichigo no le hizo caso y le tocó la frente. ¡Por el amor de Dios, estaba hirviendo otra vez! Claro! Ella se había marchado de la enfermería antes de que alguien le retirara. No tenía padres. Haciendo que ella se negara un par de veces, la tomó entre brazos y la llevó a su cama, para recostarla y cubrirle con una manta. Tocó la frente de la shinigami, estimando que ya estaba muy alta la fiebre. Unos grados mas y…moriría.

-¿Ichigo? –preguntó una voz ajena a ellos dos. Era Karin. Se había quedado en el marco de la puerta, mirando la escena, sin ser descubierta. A Ichigo los colores se le subieron a la cara. Karin no dijo nada, solo miraba a la chica que estaba acostada en la cama de su hermano.

-¡Karin, no es lo que piensas! ¡De verdad!

-Ichigo, esa chica está volando de fiebre… -dijo ella, cuado pasó a su lado, sin hacerle caso a lo que él decía; y tocó la frente de la asustada Rukia. Rukia estaba llorando como si apareciera de un segundo a otro, un Apocalipsis.

-¿Ah? ¿Si? –preguntó él, haciendo un gesto cómico en el rostro, de no comprender nada de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo

-¿Ichigo, ella es tu compañera de clases? ¿Por qué no la llevaste al hospital? ¡Eres tonto, hermano! –le regañó Karin, enojada. -¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó a Rukia, con una mirada dulce, un poco triste de la condición en la que la shinigami se encontraba

-Rukia. –contestó Ichigo, mirando a su hermana.

-Deja que me encargue yo, Ichigo –susurró Karin, tratando de hacer que Rukia se levantara de la cama y llevándola sobre su hombro hacia el cuarto de baño. –debes bajar la fiebre de alguna manera y los paños de agua ya no sirven, Ichii-ni. Vete, vete, yo la ayudaré. A menos que quieras verla desnuda, cosa que por la mirada de Rukia, no quiere que veas nada. –bromeó, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

-Gracias, Karin –dijo Rukia, con una mirada dulce

-Para algo estamos las cuñadas ¿No crees eso?

-Oh! Ichigo y yo no… -dijo ruborizándose

-¡Pero ya lo sé! Bromeo, nada más. Cierra los ojos, debe dolerte mucho la cabeza. Estás pálida aunque hace unos segundos, tus mejillas se sonrojaron bastante –insinuó Karin, sonriendo. Rukia le hizo caso, riéndose también.

--

Ichigo observaba como Rukia dormía en su cama. Era hermoso verle así. De esa manera parecía un ángel, cosa que cuando estaba despierta, no lo era. Con las yemas de los dedos, tocó a Rukia en la mejilla, con una caricia amable. Miró el cuerpo de la chica, con un sonrojo más que delatador. Alguna vez ella habría hecho el amor, no creía que Rukia en ciento cincuenta años jamás hubiera estado con un hombre. Eso le dio celos. Tal vez había estado con Kaien. Se mordió el labio inferior y sin destaparla, desabotonó la parte delantera del pijama de Rukia. Quería sentir esa parte tan prohibida bajo sus manos. Tocó uno de los pequeños senos, antes de apretarlos. Era perfecta, no pedía nada más de ella. Rukia comenzó a respirar extrañamente agitada, bajo su mano. Por primera vez, la tenía derrotada. Aunque claro, estaba aprovechándose de ella. Con suavidad, retiró la mano de los pechos y le abotonó el pijama. Bajo esa apariencia de niña varonera, se escondía una mujer hermosa. Sonrió y se echó a su lado, para dormir. Era la primera vez que había tocado a una chica así. Y no le había desagradado que su primera experiencia fuera con Rukia.

En la mitad de la noche, ella se despertó. Le daba vergüenza encontrarse como ahora. Algo, algo… le había… excitado. Se ruborizó, antes de darse cuenta que Ichigo estaba a su lado. ¿Sería por eso? ¡Qué raro! La mano de Ichigo tomó de la cintura a la shinigami, atrayéndola. Rukia quedó sin aire y luego se ruborizó otra vez, de una manera descomunal. Tal vez le había tocado sin querer, y ella ya había respondido así. _La mente no puede con el cuerpo. _Y la verdad era que ya no podía evitarlo como lo hacía. Pero… el demostrar todo lo que sentía era demasiado atrevido. Cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Debía impedirlo.

Finalmente, después de dos días, la fiebre había bajado. Karin era una genia con esas cosas. La hermana de Ichigo… sabía de su secreto. De que vivía con él desde que casi comenzaba el verano. Y también sabía que estaba enamorada de Ichigo.

-¿Rukia, estás bien? –preguntó Ichigo, cuando de repente se despertó.

-Si –respondió ella, con una voz extraña, sosegada. Estaba loca, realmente. Desear a un humano… amarlo como lo hacía. ¡Dios, ¿Qué sucedía?!

-¿Sabes? Eres bonita cuando lloras –dijo él, después de unos minutos, quedándose dormido, apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.

-Deja de burlarte, idiota –susurró Rukia, riéndose de la pura timidez que había despertado esa frase. –tu hermana es fenomenal. Deberías estar orgulloso de ella, ¿Verdad? –soltó la chica. No obtuvo respuesta, sino un leve ronquido. De pronto una de las manos de Ichigo tocaron sus senos, al parecer para atraerla más a su cuerpo. Se ruborizó, antes de darse vuelta y enfrentarlo. Rukia tenía el rostro más rojo que una persona insolada. Su estómago respondió extraño y volvió a excitarse. Rukia se mordió el labio inferior, mientras trataba de comprender porqué se sentía así con él. Después de todo, podría ser tranquilamente su hijo. Tenían una gran diferencia de edad. Y a veces, como he dicho, la edad no lo es todo. – ¿Qué debo hacer contigo, tonto? Oh, me exasperas bastante.

-¿Por qué? –contestó él, entreabriendo los ojos, mirándole fijamente, con un rictus en esos labios tan hermosos para Rukia.

-Ehhh…. ¿Estabas despierto? –dijo Rukia, ruborizándose, sin saber qué decir. Estaba dura tanto del susto como de la vacilación

-Algo. ¿Qué pasa?

-Te diré. –frunció el entrecejo, ruborizándose un poco más. -Me tocaste –al decírselo, un gran peso pareció desaparecer de su alma

-Lo sé. –dijo con la voz entretenida. Le causaba risa esa especie de cohibición por parte de ella

-Ah… -nada más que eso pudo decir, mientras sentía que todo lo que pensaba bien de él, se estaba cayendo en picada.

-Tienes unos bonitos senos también, enana. –dijo él, acariciándole el cabello, como si felicitara a una niña pequeña. Se rió del enojo de Rukia

-Ya estoy curada de la fiebre, así que puedo golpearte como antes –amenazó, acomodándose para darle un golpe. Pero Ichigo le sostuvo y la colocó debajo de su cuerpo. La tenía apresada. Era suya por un momento jubiloso. Sonrió, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza

-Yo quisiera que te olvidaras de Kaien de una vez por todas. Y… -la besó. Ambos estaban despiertos, ninguno dormido. Se besaron con todo el cariño que podían sentir. Después de todo, se habían deseado esos labios, desde hacía tanto tiempo. La boca de Rukia se movió con urgencia sobre la de Ichigo. Abrazó al chico, olvidándose de todo, incluso del aturdimiento que le daba toda esta situación. Finalmente su sed estaba saciándose. Quería besarle todo lo que restara de la noche, todo lo que pudiera, hasta que se cansara de ella, la echara. Quería que la tomara, no era a causa de la excitación que había surgido, producto de la caricia. Era porque lo amaba con todo su ser. Amaba a ese tonto, como siempre lo llamaba. Las manos de Ichigo tocaron el cuerpo de la chica, sin pensarlo dos veces. Recorrió, sin quitarle la blusa, la espalda, los pechos, la abrazó, la atrajo con fuerza a su cuerpo. Ella estaba más sonrojada que nunca. Le encantaba eso, le deleitaba esa turbación virginal, aunque no lo fuera ya. Siguió besándole, tocando con su lengua la de Rukia, con pasión, haciendo que ella gimiera ahogadamente de placer.

-Espera, espera… Ichigo… -susurró, entrecortada de la vergüenza. Trato de tomarle de los hombros para apartarse, pero él no le dejó

-No me puedes decir que frene esto. Es imposible, Rukia. Estás loca si dices eso –dijo Ichigo con la voz más ronca que Rukia hubiera escuchado

-No me digas loca. –Le espetó, golpeándole la espalda con sus manos. Ichigo no se aminoró. Sus ojos llenos de deseo le cautivaron el doble

-Rukia… no puedo… Dime tu que pare, pero con convicción. No creo detenerme –Ichigo cerró los ojos, lleno de vergüenza. ¡A qué punto habían llegado! ¡Deseaba a su mejor amiga, a nada más y nada menos que a Rukia Kuchiki! No, no era su mejor amiga… Rukia era…

-Detente, tonto –dijo con debilidad, al ser aplacada con otro beso. Le había interrumpido, haciendo que él le mirara aturdido

-Quiero que mañana seas mía, Rukia. ¿De acuerdo? Lo serás. No permitiré que pase más tiempo. Te quiero para mí. Egoístamente. Duerme. –se apartó de su lado, acostándose al lado de la chica, abrazándola por las caderas. Era la primera vez que Rukia sentía que Ichigo parecía fijarse en ella, no como una compañera para cazar Howls, sino como… bueno, tal vez todo eso era un sueño… bonito… pero sueño en fin.

La shinigami no pudo detener la violencia con que sus latidos golpeaban en su pecho; aunque de eso dependiera su vida. Cerró los ojos, aferrándose de las sábanas, para aplacar sus sentidos más sensuales. Estaba con Ichigo como había deseado, para humillación suya. Era una cosa tan rara como cuando él le había besado sin aviso siquiera. No estaba preparada, por eso había respondido como lo había echo_… Quiero que mañana seas mía, Rukia…._ Esa frase no paraba de rondarle, mucho menos con esa voz tan dulce como la de Ichigo.

--

Rukia despertó antes que Ichigo. Se incorporó y cuándo abrió la puerta, encontró a Karin, mirándola fijamente.

-Bien, ¿Mi hermano qué te ha dicho para que te despiertes a esta hora, Rukia? -Preguntó ella, sonriendo.

-¿Eh…?

-Sé que te ha pedido algo. Y sé que… -se ruborizó –se que…. Le has dicho que si

-¿Has estado escuchando?

-Tu rostro me lo dice todo

-Ah…- dijo con la voz entrecortada. La había pillado con la guardia baja. En ese sentido, Karin era mejor que su hermano. Mucho mejor

-Ve a bañarte. Tienes clases hoy… -se dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a bajar

-Karin-chan –comenzó a decir Rukia, ruborizándose

-¿Si? –frenó al acto y la miró entreteniéndose con el gesto raro pero muy inocente de Rukia

-Tú nunca…

-¡Jamás! Tengo solo once años, y no se me da por tener novio a esta edad –contestó, más ruborizada que antes.

-Es que… creo que Ichigo piensa que no lo soy… y yo… por más que tenga ciento cincuenta años, sigo virgen… -se abrazó a sí misma, con un gesto infantil que solo Yuzu podría hacer. Se rió entre dientes, acariciándose la barbilla. Como siempre que maquinaba algo

-Oye, ¿Qué no tenías novio en ese lugar? –le dijo con más curiosidad que la usual.

-No se preguntan esas cosas, Karin-chan –se excusó Rukia, roja.

-Lo siento, Rukia

-Está bien… pero…. Tú sabes… nunca te… no mejor no…

-No sé a qué quieres apuntar, pero ni siquiera tuve mi primer beso

-Bueno… ¿Duele?

-Según la teoría, a algunas le duele y a otras no. ¿A eso iba tu miedo?

-Si…

Dentro de la habitación se escucharon ruidos. Ichigo había despertado y al parecer se había caído de la cama. Eso hizo que hasta Karin riera con más ganas de lo usual. Abrazó a Rukia, antes de marcharse. Su padre ya estaba diciendo estupideces sobre la sexualidad de sus hijos. Rukia vio como la patada voladora de Karin terminaba en la cabeza de Isshin, haciendo que la shinigami se riera hasta que le doliera el abdomen.

-¿Que pasa? –preguntó Ichigo, rascándose la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a Rukia

-Nada raro, Karin acaba de darle los buenos días a tu padre

Ichigo rió, antes de ver cómo Rukia se marchaba otra vez a la habitación, para cambiarse de ropa. No iba a seguirla. Esperaría hasta la noche.

--

-Orihime… -dijo Rukia, tímidamente, en el descanso. Ella le miró, mientras los colores se le subían cada vez más en el rostro de Rukia. Tenía la mirada clavada en el pasto, y trataba de respirar, aunque no podía. El solo pensar lo que había aceptado, era demasiado bochornoso.

-Si, dime –la incitó Orihime y con eso, todo el grupo de chicas, se la quedaron mirándole. Rukia se ruborizó el doble. -¿Rukia estas bien?

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

-¿Qué? ¿Si he hecho qué?

Tatsuki puso los ojos en blanco, ruborizándose también. Ella si había captado esa indirecta por parte de una tímida y apagada Rukia.

-Ya sabes... –trató de decir Rukia, pero los colores no dejaban de subírsele al rostro. Respiró entrecortada, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Que... es que no entiendo…

-Que…

-Que si lo has hecho con un chico –interrumpió Tatsuki, haciendo que las demás chicas gimieran de inocencia y se ruborizaran

Orihime miró Tatsuki y a la vez a Rukia. Abrió la boca…

-Si lo he hecho…. ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Oye, nunca supiste como viniste al mundo? –preguntó Michiru, poniéndose roja como todas las demás que comprendían esas palabras.

-Emmm no…

-¡Ay, no importa, si quieres yo te enseño! –dijo Chizuru, abalanzándose sobre ella. Pero fue repelida por un buen golpe de Tatsuki. Forcejearon un buen rato, hasta que Tatsuki terminó asestándole tal golpe que la dejó desmayada. Rukia sonrió antes de mirar hacia otro lado. Internamente se preguntó si sería lo suficientemente buena para Ichigo. Si, lo sería y si no le gustaba, que se callara y olvidara lo que había pasado. Ella jamás volvería a tocar el tema si Ichigo tampoco lo hacía. Amaba a ese chico y era capaz de todo por él. Incluso de perder algo que, en la época en que ella había vivido, solo se haría una vez estando casada. Trató de no escuchar a las chicas que estaban frenando a Chizuru (quien desgraciadamente para Tatsuki, había vuelto a la carga) y despacio, se separó del grupo, para caminar a solas… tocó la madera de los árboles, experimentó la textura. Esa sería su último día siendo virgen. Era extraño, pero tenía una paradoja: quería hacerlo como no. Pero de pronto, usando la frialdad de los Shinigamis, dijo que se tiraría a esa oportunidad y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

-Rukia –dijo alguien, a sus espaldas. Era Tatsuki-chan, quien tenía medio hombro descubierto y algo de sangre. Rukia rogaba que no fuera de la propietaria. Sería una explicación muy larga la que debía dar luego… pero no. Era de Chizuru. Se rió para sus adentros y escuchó a la chica que tenía en frente, dándole una ojeada con confianza… una mirada cálida, como quien sabe de lo que estaba por hablar. –mira, esto es así: -Tatsuki tragó saliva, mientras el sonrojo no reparaba la vergüenza que había aplacado la valentía –cuando amas a alguien...

-Ya sé la teoría. Vivo leyendo libros de todo tipo, Tatsuki-chan –dijo ahorrándole el trabajo. La otra morocha, estaba tan roja que igualaba al color del moño del uniforme de la escuela –es que… no sé… yo… nunca pensé que…

-¿Lo harás con Kurosaki-kun? –preguntó Tatsuki con los ojos como gemas. Estaba interesada, demasiado en realidad. Eso hizo que Rukia fijara la mirada en el rostro de su compañera, de manera persuasiva. –puedes confiar en mi. No hace falta mentirme. Tu sonrojo te delata.

_¡Maldito gagai y la puta madre que lo re mil parió!_ Pensó Rukia, haciendo un ruidito raro con su garganta. Se puso más roja, antes de mirar a Tatsuki, quien se reía de la situación de Rukia. Tatsuki hizo un gesto como de mujer que sabe, antes de darle la mano a Rukia.

-Fue un gusto conocerte –le dijo la más alta de las dos.

-¿Qué? Pero... No me voy a ningún lado…

-Serás una mujer. Eso es fabuloso, ¿No lo crees? –preguntó Tatsuki, haciendo que Rukia optase por esconder su rostro en aquél mechón que siempre se le caía por los ojos. Pero eso no engañó a la chica. Le hizo reír con ganas, y se marchó del lado de la shinigami.

--

Las clases habían terminado. Y como si fuera poco, volvería con Ichigo. Por desgracia, ningún Hollow le había salvado esta vez de la situación, así que apenas llegaron a la casa, Rukia se escondió como pudo en el armario. Estaba roja, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras Ichigo estaba relajado, pero con el pulso por las nubes. Era también su primera vez, eso le ponía demasiado… extraño.

Rukia dentro de ese armario se rezó todos los rosarios, en todos los idiomas que conocía… al parecer ningún dios quería ayudarle. Bueno, ¡Qué extravagancia! Ella era una diosa y por lo que había vivido, nacer dios era demasiado duro. Nadie te ayuda, y debes ser imparcial. Al menos en el mundo que ella vivía. Rukia sintió sus latidos de una manera que jamás los olvidaría. Demasiado lentos, a la vez acelerados; las manos comenzaron a confiarse, su cuerpo mismo había decidido antes que su mente.

-¿Rukia? Karin y los demás se han marchado –dijo Ichigo, golpeando la puerta del armario. Ella se asustó pero luego se ruborizó. Karin no tenía escrúpulos. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla sola?! ¡_Karin si te agarro, te mato_! Pensó Rukia, mientras abría la puerta del closet de Ichigo. Él le miró sorprendido del rostro encendido de Rukia, antes de tomarla en brazos. Casi había caído. -¿En qué piensas, Rukia? –preguntó él, riéndose.

-En nada –susurró Rukia, tratando de aparentar su turbación con un simple mohín de enojo

-Yo no creo eso –dijo el otro shinigami, contrarrestando lo que ella había dicho. Acto seguido, tomó el rostro de la chica y la besó rápidamente en los labios, antes de que se negara o comenzara a escurrirse, como hacía tres horas estaba intentando hacer. Rukia sintió su estómago encogerse de algo raro y se estremeció. No sabía que hacer. ¿Tomar a Ichigo y alejarlo? ¿Decirle que esto que intentaba hacer era demasiado arriesgado? Ella no podía embarazarse, era un gagai, por suerte ese problema de las mujeres no había aparecido. Pero por otro lado, lo que estaba por hacer sería demasiado escandaloso para la Sociedad de Almas… la Sociedad de Almas… ¿Por qué demonios no dejaba de pensar tanto en ellos? ¡No tenían derecho a decidir sobre lo que sentía o no por Ichigo! ¡Amaba al Shinigami Sustituto, no podía evitarlo! Entrelazó los brazos al cuello del joven, sintiendo que enseguida, todos sus miedos comenzaban a dispersarse. Con él se encontraba segura, aún no comprendía ese porqué. Pero el hecho de que él le besara de esa manera, hacía que Rukia olvidara de a poco quién era. Ichigo no dudó un instante al ver que la shinigami le abrazaba. Le llevó hacia la cama, abrazándola, sin dejar de besarla ni un segundo. La quería en ese instante, la deseaba. Pero no era un deseo lleno de lujuria. Era algo diferente. Tan diferente que apenas él se dio cuenta, comenzó a besarla con más urgencia, como si separarse de ella fuera un gran pecado.

Amaba a Rukia Kuchiki.

Amaba cada parte de esa chica, por más que le llamara mocosa, estúpida, tonta, irritadora, enana o lo que fuera. Amaba su fragilidad, cada fragmento de esa forma de ser tan extraña que tenía. Amaba cuando ella lloraba en silencio, cuando rompía cualquier regla de la Sociedad de Almas por él. Estaba cansado de seguirle el juego, quería amarla, no era nada malo. Y no le interesaba lo que los demás pudieran decirle. Abrazó a la chica con más fuerza, en cuanto la tuvo para él en la cama. Era suya. Esa hermosa shinigami, esa morena de carácter complicado pero débil era suya. La besó con dulzura, apasionadamente. Los labios de Rukia comenzaron a responderle de la misma manera. Los brazos de la chica comenzaron a afirmarse en su cuello, de una manera tan suave que le enterneció. Pero pronto, Rukia comenzó a apretarle hacia su ser, con fuerza, sin importarle si rompía uno de sus huesos en el acto. Ichigo había olvidado que aún llevaban la ropa de la escuela. Y Rukia también se había dado cuenta del detalle.

Con movimientos suaves, Ichigo comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta que le quedaba tan entallado al cuerpo. No era que tuviera un de esos cuerpos esculturales y hermosos, pero él quedó embobado con esos pequeños atributos femeninos. No tardaría en saborearlos como deseaba. Rukia solo miraba los ojos de Ichigo, medio sonrojada por lo que estaba por hacer y a la vez, porque estaba totalmente aturdida. Él le veía sus partes más íntimas, las que ella declaraba como estúpidas y sin sentidos, talvez porque deseaba internamente ser tan hermosa como Inoue. Cerró los ojos, ruborizada, antes de sentir cómo él le quitaba el moño que le ataba la camisa. Las manos de Ichigo se movían con suavidad, como un roce del aleteo de una mariposa. Rukia respiró entrecortadamente. De pronto, ese pequeño moño había quedado bien olvidado, para que la camisa también fuera desasida de su cuerpo. Ichigo la trataba como si se tratara de la cosa más frágil del mundo. Y eso incomodaba a Rukia.

Le gustaba como la trataba. Pero a la vez quería que fuera más apasionado, no iba a romperse. En todo ese momento que estuvo mirándolo, Ichigo no le había besado ni una vez. Cuando finalmente la tuvo en ropa interior –desde la cintura para arriba –la abrazó, contento con lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Rukia se sonrojó, antes de que sus labios fueran eclipsados por los de él. La besó con precisión, con fuerza, pasión y todas las cosas que sentía en su interior. Ahora Rukia solo podía pensar en el beso, en esos labios cálidos, dulces y gentiles que se movían sobre los de ella.

El beso mismo le había excitado y eso le dio pudor. Solo por un momento. Luego echó otra vez los brazos al cuello del chico y se apegó a cuerpo de Ichigo. Siguió moviendo sus labios contra los de él, respondiendo de la misma manera que él le entregaba los besos. Amaba a Ichigo, no podía pensar en nada más de lo que estaban haciendo. Sería suya, tal como se lo había prometido en silencio la noche anterior. Ichigo siguió tocando el rostro de Rukia, al compás de que la besaba. Besó tiernamente los labios una y otra vez, luego el rostro, los párpados, la frente, saboreó la textura del cabello de la chica al tocarlos, y luego decidió descender por el cuerpo. Besó suavemente el cuello, dejando alguna que otra marca. Rukia gimió ahogadamente, mientras experimentaba cada uno de los besos. Era la primera vez que sentía que comenzaba a alejarse del mundo, para entrar en otro. No era la sociedad de Almas. Era un mundo mil veces mejor, tan placentero que pensó que volver sería un arduo trabajo. De pronto sintió que ella se había quedado completamente desnuda. De hecho, Ichigo le había quitado el sostén, para ver sus pequeños pechos.

Rukia instintivamente se los cubrió con las manos y un sonrojo delatador. Ichigo arqueó una ceja y ella miró hacia otro lado. Rukia sentía pena de sí misma. Él no tenía que quejarse, le había tocado un cuerpo grande, hermoso, y demasiado tentador. Ella en cambio, era menuda, no tenía absolutamente nada de esos atributos que todos los hombres pedían, era totalmente "plana"; y también parecía más un chico que una jovencita de apenas ciento cincuenta años, atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña de quince (el cuyo parecía del de una de once años). Ichigo con ternura y comprendiendo a qué iban esos pensamientos, tomó la mano de la jovencita, para sacarlas de ese lugar y le demostró lo poco que le interesaban los estereotipos de la sociedad. Besó uno de los pechos con tranquilidad, saboreando la piel, la textura; todo lo que se refería a ella, era demasiado hermoso. Rukia miró el techo con timidez, sintiendo que los labios cálidos de ese joven comenzaban a tocar una parte que jamás habría permitido acariciar a otro. Le gustaba que la besara así, pero le daba tanta vergüenza. Era demasiado incitador, tanto que pronto se encontró gimiendo en voz alta, con una voz totalmente ajena a las que estaba acostumbrada. Cerró los ojos, se arqueó inconscientemente para que siguiera tocándole como lo hacía. Ichigo la besaba como si esa fuera inevitablemente una despedida. Le gustaba que la besara así, le fascinaba, le hacía comprender que jamás habría otro para la shinigami. Cuando dejó de besar uno de los pechos-el cual había respondido demasiado para el gusto y pudor de Rukia –Ichigo besó al otro, esta vez, gimiendo tanto como la shinigami. Rukia sintió que la humedad de los labios de él eran una especie de hielo para su cuerpo súbitamente afiebrado. Las manos de Ichigo siguieron explorando en el cuerpo de la chica, a la vez que ella se le daba por arquearse como con fuerza, gimiendo, tomando con fuerza los cabellos anaranjados de Ichigo. Le encantaba esa pasión desenfrenada de la shinigami. Era demasiado gratificante que le respondiera a cada una de las caricias de esa manera.

Rukia sintió que las manos de Ichigo descendían de su cuerpo, para quitarle de apoco la falda de la escuela. Ahora si estaba totalmente semidesnuda. Los zapatos habían sido arrancados apenas ella pudo coordinar con su mente y quitárselos. Las medias corrieron el mismo destino. Ahora solo tenía como única ropa, las bragas negras y pequeñas. A Ichigo le parecieron demasiado excitantes, ya que Rukia sintió que la parte masculina del Shinigami Sustituto comenzaba a reanimarse. Se ruborizaron con timidez, mientras las manos de Ichigo comenzaron a vagar por la parte más intima de ella. Le quitó las bragas y la dejó completamente desnuda a su merced. Ichigo tragó con dificultad, para que de pronto viera que Rukia comenzaba a colocarse encima de él y que le quitaba la camisa con rapidez.

La corbata, los pantalones, al cabo de un momento estaba tanto como ella. Pero Rukia estaba roja de la vergüenza. No sabía como era que se había atrevido a actuar como lo había echo. Pero a Ichigo no le desagradaba. Le encantaba. Tomó a Rukia entre los brazos, la abrazó desnudos ambos, para comenzar a besarse con pasión. Como siempre habían soñado.

La besó, con tanta dulzura que hasta él sintió un escalofrío agobiante. Rukia siguió besándolo, lo abrazó y dejó que la boca de él recorriera toda la suya. Ichigo no se contentaba con solo besarla, sino que comenzó a tocarle otra vez el cuerpo, hasta llegar donde más quería. Deseaba escucharla gemir otra vez, excitarse con esa voz que poseía. Rukia se ruborizó cuando adivinó lo que deseaba. La lengua de Ichigo hacía que ella comenzara a responderle como él deseaba. Pero las manos hicieron otra cosa. Le dio vergüenza lo que le estaba haciendo. ¿No se contentaba con ir parte por parte? Bueno, ella tampoco había sido totalmente romántica para quitarle la ropa. Lo había echo con tanta rapidez que hasta a Ichigo le dejó con las ganas. No era buena para ello, al parecer. Pero cuando pudo percatarse de lo que él le hacía, gimió con la voz más ronca y rara que hubiese escuchado. Le acariciaba aquella parte tan íntima, sin ningún recato. Rukia se ruborizó hasta el cuello y siguió besando a Ichigo.

Las manos de él hicieron que ella terminara por abrirle las piernas, dejándole hacer lo que quisiera. Ichigo comenzó con caricias suaves y casi dulces, para luego comenzara a adentrarse en el cuerpo de la chica. Pero aún no le había escuchado gritar de placer. Con un poco de timidez, comenzó a tocar aquella parte más sensible de su intimidad, haciendo que Rukia se encogiera. Ella cerró los ojos, hasta que los abrió. El gemidillo se atascó en su garganta, hasta que él apuró el ritmo de esas caricias. Ichigo sentía como Rukia se humedecía… Rukia gritó de placer contenido. Se ruborizó, a sabiendas que no debía hacer eso, que los Shinigamis no podían ruborizarse como ahora. Pero poco y nada le interesó. Las caricias de Ichigo siguieron a una velocidad, que Rukia cerró los ojos de placer, gimiendo una y otra vez. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que en realidad no tenía fuerzas para otra cosa. Deseaba que siguiera haciendo lo que le hacía. Le gustaba, mucho, demasiado. El corazón de ella comenzaba a latir erráticamente, tanto como el de Ichigo. En un momento, Rukia cayó en cuenta que había arqueado las caderas, en busca de aquella fuente de tanto placer. Él siguió tocándole, mientras a la vez, se contentaba con besarle los labios de a momentos. Cuando dejó de besarla, finalmente, Rukia pudo sentir que ya había dejado su recato virginal, para convertirse otra persona.

Besó con suavidad los labios para que ella le besara el rostro. De pronto Ichigo se encontraba debajo del cuerpo pequeño de Rukia. Ella le besaba el cuerpo, con suaves lamidas. Saboreaba cada parte de ese chico, no le importaba la moral. Mañana sería otro día, tal vez no pudiera verle a la cara otra vez, pero no iba a perder esa experiencia. Besó cada parte de los músculos del chico, besó los labios, comenzó a descender, hacia un lugar en especial, pero él le detuvo, mitad intimidado, mitad atrevido. Le sonrió con picardía, antes de tomarla entre brazos y le negó. Estaba bien lo que ya le había echo, no quería terminar en la boca de ella. Estaba a punto de concluir todo, aunque no lo había previsto así. No quería que todo acabara pronto, pero bueno, al cuerpo no le podía decir que no. Dejó que Rukia se colocara debajo para volver a tocarla. Adoraba esos gemidos dulces que daba. Las manos de Ichigo tocaron los pechos de ella, experimentó otra vez la suavidad de esa piel totalmente dócil. Sus labios se volvieron a unir, para que comenzara a adentrarse en el cuerpo de Rukia. Pronto notó algo raro, y Rukia se había quedado totalmente intimidada.

-¿Rukia….? –preguntó sin comprender el dato que el cuerpo de ella le estaba dando, apenas la había penetrado.

-Soy virgen… -dijo ella, con voz inocente y esta vez no fingía.

-Virgen… -dijo él, casi atontado por la noticia. ¡Tenía ciento cincuenta años! ¡Tantos años siendo virgen para que él ahora la tomara así!

-Te juro que no te haré doler… ¿Estás preparada? -preguntó él, casi con miedo. ¡Claro que debía tener miedo! Por eso de su timidez…Por todo

-Si –susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Ichigo tomó los labios de ella, para besarla y la penetró del todo, haciendo caso casi omiso de que Rukia se encogía del dolor. No quería ser un maldito, pero no se haría de otra manera. Rukia miró hacia otro lado, ocultando su rostro en la penumbra de la tarde caída. Ichigo le tomó del rostro y besó los labios, para decirle que todo estaría bien. De pronto él sintió que ella estaba llorando del dolor. Quiso retirarse, pero Rukia no lo quiso

-Pero…

-Si no lo haces, te violaré –dijo ella, con la voz determinante. Eso atontó al Shinigami Sustituto, para que comenzaran a reírse ambos.

Ichigo se movió con suavidad, pero Rukia cerró los ojos. Sabía que le dolía aún, que había sido lo suficientemente amable en decirle semejante estupidez para que prosiguiera. Pero pronto, los movimientos comenzaron a hacer que Rukia sintiera algo diferente al dolor. Le gustaba, comenzaba a sentir una extraña vía placentera. Cerró los ojos y gimió roncamente, mientras Ichigo se encargaba de besarle los labios. Los movimientos del chico comenzaron a volverse determinantes, de una forma que Rukia terminó por arañar sin querer la espalda de Ichigo. Rukia alzó las caderas hacia las de él, para que siguiera haciendo lo que le hacía. Gimió una y otra vez, con los ojos cerrados, mientras ambos sentían el remolino de placer. Rukia rodeó las caderas de Ichigo con sus piernas, y dejó que él hiciera lo que el quisiese con su cuerpo. Cuando dejó de besarla como lo hacía, ella terminó de gemir por todo lo que no le había permitido. De pronto, ella sintió que los movimientos se volvían más experimentados, que sabían darle el placer más hermoso de todos. Rukia cerró otra vez lo ojos, gimiendo en voz alta, hasta cansarse. Entonces, cuando menos lo pensó, gritó de placer, mientras Ichigo le besaba el rostro, en un intento de no hacer lo mismo que la shinigami.

-Ichigo… -dijo ella, de pronto. El le miró, preocupado

-¿Si?

-Más fuerte –pidió, casi sin voz.

El joven cerró los ojos y siguió moviéndose con rapidez, con fuerza tal como ella lo pedía. Rukia gimió en voz alta, de una forma que hizo que Ichigo volviera a erizarse. Cada vez que salía del cuerpo de Rukia, ambos deseaban más, se unían cada vez más, hasta que ya no era posible. Era la primera vez que se había sentido tan a gusto con esa experiencia tan erótica. Cuando de pronto Rukia gritó ahogadamente, Ichigo al mismo momento dejó de moverse y sintió como tenía un orgasmo. Rukia le siguió al cabo de unos instantes. Ichigo aflojó el peso y casi cayó encima de Rukia, quien le tenía abrazado. Ambos respiraban entrecortados, llenos de un goce pleno… satisfechos. Habían hecho el amor.

Rukia e Ichigo.

Ichigo y Rukia

Se quedaron dormidos al cabo de unos momentos. Ichigo le abrazaba con fuerza hacia su cuerpo y Rukia dejaba que le acariciara aún dormido. Era la primera vez de los dos, y habían disfrutado a pleno. Lo habían hecho con alguien que amaban realmente.

Por eso, ambos durmieron sonrientes.

-Ai shiteru, Rukia –le dijo entre sueños, Ichigo. Ella no le escuchó, pero respondió otra vez con una sonrisa, mientras le abrazaba con fuerzas.

-Ai shiteru mo, Ichigo –pareció contestar.

El silencio fue la única melodía de la casa, mientras los dos dormían. Nadie había aparecido para molestarlos y ambos estaban realmente agradecidos por eso. Después de todo, esa era la manera más clara de decir lo mucho que se amaban, ya que no se animaban a decirlo con palabras. A veces, no hace falta palabras para decir lo mucho que amas a una persona. Y ese era el caso de Rukia e Ichigo

_**FIN**_

Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado, va con cariño a todas aquellas personas que no se han quedado dormidas mientras leían esto. Sé que soy MALÍSIMA para los lemmons, pero tenía ganas de que pasara algo más fuerte entre ellos (RE QUE LE DABA VERGÜENZA ESCRIBIRLO!! JAJAJAJAJA) también va dedicado a todas los que lo lean y tengan la mente tan perversa como yo… jeje

Una cosita: ai-shiteru es te amo en japonés. Ai shiteru mo es yo también te amo, en el idioma dicho. Je XD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y ya me voy yendo, porque llego TARDÍSIMO A LA ESCUELA jaja

En fin, nada más, ya casi me estoy yendo, solo que me falta ponerme los zapatos, coger el bolso y salir corriendo (y ustedes dirán, ¿¡A quién carajo le interesa esa pelotudez!?) Jajaja. Okay, okay no me echen, ya me voy

Besos!

PD: soy yo, otra vez no quieran virusearme la PC, ¡Por favor! T.T Mmmm les iba a decir algo pero me olvidé… (Estoy volviéndome una vieja ceñil) ah! DEJEN REWIEWS, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, realmente me hacen muy feliz! Honto Arigatou- muchas gracias en japonés –

SAYOUNARA!!

kat-sama. Rukia san, bonnie89 o como fuere! Jaaja beso!


	3. Chapter 3

- ¡Hola gente

**- ¡Hola gente! ¡Me alegro que les haya gustado los fics anteriores, de verdad! Bueno, aquí les traigo una continuación de CALMBEFORETHESTORM. Espero que les guste, descuiden, no contiene Lemon (XXX-siempre es bueno aclarar). ¡Si quieren saber como sigue esta historia, entonces les recomiendo que lean! Ya me despido, antes de que me reporten como abusivo en el Fanfiction, jajjaa, ¡Besos! DEJEN REWIEWS!! **

**¡RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89 –o como me encuentren!**

**ALERT!: ¡BLEACH NO ES MÍO, ES DEL EXCELENTE KUBO TITE, ASÍ QUE YA VAYAMOS VIENDO DONDE LE PONEMOS EL ALTAR PARA VENERARLO!**

**MUAJAJAA!**

**Todo lo que se encuentre, tanto nombres, como características de los personajes, son propiedad de él. ¡Yo solo soy una loca por el manga y el animé que se me dio por escribir este fic, nada mas! Byes**

**HOWLS & PEACE**

Ninguno de los dos habló nada de nada respecto a lo sucedido en aquél día. Desde ese entonces, la relación volvió a ser como siempre, alegre y despreocupada, aunque muy en el fondo ambos deseaban tocar ese tema tan delicado. Lo que había sucedido a ambos, en ese loco arranque de pasión parecía estar olvidado. Y eso les dolía tanto a Rukia como a Ichigo.

**Comentario de la autora:** _hay k estar al pedo para hacer esto ja, ja, ja _XD

**(…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) **

**Flash - back (Al otro día de los hechos)**

-¡Que no! ¡Yo hoy despertaré a Ichii-ni! –gritó Karin, tratando de tomar a Yuzu por los hombros y hacerle entender

-Pero Karin, siempre te da pereza ir a buscarlo para que desayune –se quejó su gemela, mientras trataba de desasirse.

-Ya sabes, hoy parece ser la excepción –dijo la otra, con una mirada llena de confianza en si misma

-¿Escondes algo, Karin? –preguntó Isshin. Por primera vez, el padre de Ichigo estaba en lo cierto. Eso incomodó a Karin, pero pronto olvidó esa pregunta y subió corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la habitación de su hermano, abrió la puerta, sin pensar en como debían estar los dos. Por suerte estaba Ichigo solo, durmiendo, cubierto hasta el cuello. En ese momento, Ichii-ni había abierto los ojos. Rukia no se encontraba por ningún lado. ¿Se habían peleado? Pero… todo indicaba que ellos lo habían echo. ¡Qué raro! –Karin ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Isshin, con la mirada incrustada en hija. En ese segundo, ella había echo a tiempo para poder cerrar la puerta de golpe. Isshin entrecerró sus ojos, maquinando la manera para poder hacer hablar a su hija. Ella parecía exaltada, pero no lo demostraba. Miraba con una especie de preocupación ajena.

-No sucede nada, ya le dije que se levantara –sonrió ella, tratando de hacer gestos de que le restara importancia a lo que sucedía

-Deja que vea a mi hijo –dijo Isshin, poniendo los brazos en jarras, con una voz autoritaria y extraña

-que está durmiendo –masculló, ahora, entre enojada y frustrada

-¡Deja que lo vea! ¡Quiero preguntar si ha llegado a la hora que debía! –mintió Isshin. En realidad quería rastrear la habitación por las dudas

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡No esperes un milagro! ¡Tiene 15 años, por el amor de Dios! –dijo Karin, fingiendo enojo y mirando hacia el techo

-¡Ichigo! ¡Despierta! –de pronto, algo se le pasó por la mente de Isshin –mi pequeño hijo ha dejado de ser un niño… -a Karin los colores se le subieron al rostro, por lo que determinó pegarle una patada a su padre. Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque él ya se había marchado corriendo y gritando por la casa – ¡MI HIJO HA DEJADO DE SER VIRGEN! ¡MASAKI HAY QUE FESTEJARLO! HA DEJADO DE SER TAN INOCENN……-Ichigo, por supuesto ya se había levantado, entre enojado y contrariado. Le había pegado una buena patada a la espalda de su padre, quien sucumbió bajo el póster de **MASAKI FOREVER**. Karin entrecerró los ojos y se marchó a su habitación, con las ganas de comer echadas al piso. Junto sus cosas, y cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras, se encontró con una Yuzu muy enojada. ¡Ahora eso!

-Me has mentido –dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada del llanto. Le miraba como si hubiese cometido un gran crimen

-No te he dicho nada, Yuzu –trató de decir Karin, haciendo gestos alevosos para que se callara.

-Tu me escondes algo, al igual que Ichigo! –espetó, señalándola enojada

-¡Yuzu no sucede nada! –se exasperó su hermana gemela. Yuzu se puso a llorar otra vez.

"¡¿Cuándo piensa madurar esta chica?!" pensó Karin

-Por favor… ¡¿Qué es?! –gimió, aferrándose de la chaqueta de su hermana. Ella se quedó mirándola

-¡Nada! –dijo, con la voz dura, hiriéndola

-¡¡ONII-CHAN!! –gritó Yuzu, tratando de encontrar a su hermano, soltando a su gemela

-¡No es nada! –respondió el chico, antes de que ella le abrazara. Le esquivó más que nada porque aún tenía impregnado el perfume de Rukia

-¡¡PAPÁ!! –gritó Yuzu, buscando al médico. Él le abrazó en cuanto esta se abalanzó hacia su cuerpo

-SI, HIJA MÍA, TUS HERMANOS SE HAN VUELTO UNOS IMPERTINENTES –dijo llorando Isshin, abrazándola con cariño

-¡Que no ha pasado nada! –gritó Karin

-¡Que no escondo nada! –gritó Ichigo, enojado

-Me voy a la escuela –dijo Karin, enojada, y tomando a su hermano de la mano para llevárselo a solas

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –gritaron los otros dos

-Yo también –gritó Yuzu, soltando a su padre, tratando de seguirlos

-Deja que entre a tu habitación –dijo de pronto Karin, en cuanto se encontraron sin nadie, por el corredor. Isshin ya trataba de forzar el cerrojo. Yuzu lo alentaba, estando ella al lado de su padre. Pero alguien le había echado llave. Tal vez fuese Rukia, que había despertado…

-¡Viejo pervertido, te dije que no! –gritó Ichigo, pegándole una patada a su padre en la cara. Este se desmayó pero pronto (para desagrado de Karin e Ichigo) volvió a la carga con todas las ganas del mundo para desentrañar el enigma.

-¡Entonces esconden algo los dos! –amenazó Isshin, tan enojado que Yuzu se escondió detrás de su padre

-¡No! –gritaron al unísono, mirando al hombre, enojados

-¡¡Por favor!! –dijo de pronto Yuzu, abrazando a su hermana gemela

-¡YA YUZU, DEJA DE GRITAR! –chilló Karin, tratando de apartarla. La aludida se aferró con más fuerza a la blusa de su hermana

-No le grites a tu gemela –espetó Isshin, forcejeando con su hijo

-¡Es que es para matarla! –contestó Karin, pegándole como pudo a su padre

-¿¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE GRITAR TODOS!? (¬¬) –se desquició Ichigo, ganándole la batalla a Isshin, gracias a la intervención de Karin

- ¡Deja que entre a tu habitación! –dijo el hombre, desde su lugar en el suelo, echo una miseria

-Karin, ayúdame –le rogó a su hermana de cabello azabache

-Si, espera que desate esta presa que tengo –dijo ella, desasiendo a su hermana, que se fue a buscar a su padre, preocupada

Ichigo abrió la puerta, antes de que alguien más entrara y comenzó a limpiar el desorden. Era claro que ahí vivía más de una sola persona. Así que como pudo barrió la habitación. Quitó a Kon donde se encontraba, -Ichigo nunca supo cómo era que había aparecido - para esconderlo en el armario, donde se encontraba en un rincón, Rukia, muda por toda la situación que se había desatado en la casa de los Kurosaki

-¡Listo! – dijo Ichigo con voz triunfal, haciendo un gesto de victoria con los brazos. Rukia en ese momento salió disparando hacia la ventana, para marcharse a la escuela. No dijo nada a nadie, pero era que no había tiempo para las cosas cursis

-Esconde las sábanas…… -canturreó su hermana, mientras iba de un lado a otro, como una leona encerrada, cerrando los ojos; como quien no quiere la cosa, casi riéndose del sonrojo que había teñido las mejillas de su hermano mayor.

-¡Ah!... ¡Si, si, si! –dijo él, acatando a la orden. La quitó de un tirón, la escondió en el armario. Karin luego iría ya por ellas.

-Listo –dijeron los dos. Se miraron sonrientes, antes de chocar ambas manos

-Echemos desodorante –propuso Karin, sonriente

-¿¡Oye, qué te piensas que hicimos!? –gritó descontroladamente Ichigo, mirándole entre frustrado y enojado. Estaba tan rojo que hizo que Karin riera a carcajadas. Tomó el desodorante que tenía escondido entere sus ropas, dispuesta a echarlo, sin ningún remordimiento

-¡Nada, supongo que nada! –dijo ella, con la voz más falsa que hubieran escuchado jamás.

-Tal vez porque no te equivocas –le peleó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ja! –se rió ella, echando la primera tanda de desodorante. El aroma de pronto inundo la habitación y eso desquició a Ichigo, quien seguía en ascuas para pelear como fuera con su hermana menor. La miró con las ganas de matarla, antes de preguntarle

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡KARIN, ICHIGO, ABRAN LA PUERTA! –gritó Isshin, aporreando la puerta. De pronto, él la pateó, pero solo pudo hacerse daño. No sabía que, impidiendo la entrada de alguien, había una silla más todos los materiales de Ichigo y Rukia. Yuzu ya se iba a la cocina para ir a buscar hielo

-Si quieres mi ayuda, acata las órdenes, Ichii-ni –dijo con voz enojada Karin. Los dos se miraban entre fastidiados y enojados. Ninguno daría brazo a torcer, así que Karin amenazó con tirar la segunda tanda de desodorante

-¡Eres igual que Rukia! –gritó Ichigo, frustrado por la persistencia imposible de su hermana menor

-Ella es la mejor cuñada que pude pedir. Ya me temía que eligieras a Inoue –le pinchó Karin, con la voz entretenida, mientras se sentaba en la silla que trababa la puerta (en realidad, la única en la habitación de Ichigo), leyendo uno de los cómics de Ichigo, fingiendo estar entretenida. Isshin había intentado abrir la puerta de una patada, pero cayó otra vez al suelo. Karin no pesaba poco, así que retenía aún más la traba

-¡Oye! ¡Tan mal gusto no tengo! –le dijo él, quitándole el manga de las manos, mirándola ruborizado del enojo

-¿Ah? ¿Si? Je, je, je –dijo ella, levantándose otra vez, mientras se tocaba la barbilla, tratando de hacerlo enojar otra vez. Ichigo perdió la mini batalla que había tenido con su hermana. Tomó el desodorante y echó hasta que se acabó el contenido. En realidad, ya casi estaba vacío, apenas Karin lo había tomado entre sus manos. Su hermana tosió por el aroma tan concentrado, pero miró a Ichigo con una sonrisa cómplice

-Listo –susurró el adolescente, cansado de tanto traqueteo matutino, con un suspiro

-¡Déjalos pasar! –dijo Karin, mientras Ichigo quitaba la silla con esfuerzo nulo.

La puerta se abrió con un golpe seco. Ahora Isshin miraba a su hijo entre extrañado y enojado. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y pronto optó por ir al armario de Ichigo. Karin lo detuvo de un golpe y lo llevó a rastras hacia fuera, dándole tiempo a su hermano en poner TODO en orden.

**FIN DEL FLASH- BACK**

**(…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) **

-Ichigo ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Rukia, en medio de la clase de matemática, aburrida.

-En nada. ¿Tu?

-Nada interesante. Me preguntaba porqué es que estudian semejante estupidez –dijo en voz baja, señalando los gráficos en el pizarrón

-Ni que lo digas, es totalmente aburrido. En la Sociedad de Almas debe haber cosas más interesantes

-No tanto. Por ejemplo, yo no estuve mucho allí. Fui rápidamente adoptada por el clan Kuchiki y me dieron el apellido

-Es verdad

-¡Kurosaki! ¡Kuchiki! ¿De qué están hablando? –gritó la profesora, mirándoles fijamente. Rukia e Ichigo la observaron, antes de que la jovencita optara por usar la voz falsamente dulcificada.

-Oh! No se preocupe, solo le estaba explicando a Kurosaki-kun que a esto se le llama matemáticas. Es que se sentía mal y cerro los ojos, pero ahora está bien. Traté de detener ese acto tan vil y cruel, pero no pude hacerlo. Debe estar muy cansado

-Kurosaki, ¿Es verdad? –espetó la profesora, mientras Ishida los miraba entre anonado y divertido

-Si, profesora –mintió Ichigo, tratando de ahorcar mentalmente a esa pequeña shinigami que se hacía la estúpida

-Maldita… –dijo él, enojado mientras Rukia se escondía entre las páginas del libro de matemática que tenía en manos. En su voz se notó una risilla diabólica, haciendo de Ichigo quisiera realmente abalanzarse sobre su compañera. Casi había olvidado lo que había pasado entre ellos aquella vez… casi. Rukia después de hacerle pasar por una mala jugada, se escondió otra vez en sus pensamientos, tratando de olvidarlo… todo. Se sentía culpable. No era lo demasiado franca como para plantearle lo que pasaba por su mente. Quería disculparse, después de todo, ella había dejado prácticamente que hicieran el amor. Sentía vergüenza de sí misma, no pensaba que caería tan bajo… e inevitablemente lo hizo

**(…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) **

Rukia, ¿Vamos a almorzar juntas?

Todo había cambiado ahora. No era Orihime la que la invitaba a salir… era Tatsuki. Rukia miró a la morocha sin comprenderlo muy bien. Asintió con una sonrisa y se fue con las demás compañeras, y con Matsumoto a su lado.

-¿Qué tal el día, Rukia? –preguntó de pronto Tatsuki, mirando a la pequeña shinigami. La susodicha se encogió, haciéndose una bolita, mientras trataba de pensar. Bien, había sido como siempre: Howls, casa, amigos, Ichigo alegre, Ichigo malhumorado, Ichigo antipático, Ichigo peleador, Ichigo enfurruñado, Ichigo arrepentido, Ichigo como un amigo. Nada fuera de lo normal

-Bien. Todo muy bien

-Ven, quiero hablar contigo –le dijo Tatsuki, mientras tomaba a Rukia de la mano, para poder arrastrarla delante de las demás chicas sorprendidas, hacia otro lugar… mucho más intimo. – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Rukia-chan? –atacó de pronto, enojada, mirándole de frente, con los brazos en jarras. Respiraba entrecortadamente a causa del repentino cambio de humor. Y lo que había planeado decirle a esa shinigami de pronto, estaba desvaneciéndose. Su mirada era más fuerte y triste que la de Orihime cuando veía a Rukia e Ichigo juntos, riéndose. No podía comprender porqué esa chica se comportaba de esa manera. Así que fue directamente al grano, sin dar tantos rodeos. No podía perder más tiempo. Todo comprobaba que ellos… pero Rukia era tan distante que eso le hacía sentir una estúpida -¡Tuviste a Ichigo como querías! ¡Ahora lo desperdicias, haciéndote la confundida! ¡Es OBVIO que lo amas! ¿Por qué haces lo que estas haciendo? ¿Te crees que tienes el tiempo del mundo?

-Yo… no sé qué es lo que siento. ¡Yo no lo amo! –dijo ella, cerrando los ojos, terca como siempre

-Si no lo amas, ¿Por qué te dejaste tocar como lo hiciste? ¿Por deseo? ¿Para poder comprobar lo que tus tan amados libros dicen? ¿Ah? –Rukia miró desorientada a una Tatsuki tan diferente como enojada. –No hagas que me arrepienta. Nadie sabe lo que pasó entre ustedes, salvo yo. No le dije nada a Orihime. Ella lo ama, es más que indiscutible. Ichigo no es tonto. Él era mi mejor amigo, hasta que tú apareciste. ¿Quieres que te termine dejando porque tardas en responderle? Rukia… así no funcionan las cosas. En la Sociedad de Almas puede haber cierto trato de frialdad, pero nosotros los humanos, nos sentimos muy heridos cuando alguien es así. Por favor, hazme caso. Si lo amas, comienza a ponerte en campaña y conquístalo. A veces, hacer el amor no es todo lo necesario para poder conquistar a un chico. Mucho menos con lo difícil que es Ichigo. –Sonrió –es un consejo de amiga a amiga. Y sé que estoy traicionando a la pobre de Orihime. Pero es que no puedo verlos ni a Ichigo ni a ella infelices.

-Tatsuki… yo… -Rukia miró el piso, antes de que alguien le golpeara cariñosamente.

-Hey! –sonrió la jovencita, abrazando a Rukia por la espalda, mientras caminaban hacia donde las demás se encontraban –para eso estoy. No se cuando me conseguí el título de doctora amor, pero la verdad es que ustedes dos me desquician. –Rukia se rió en voz baja –en fin… ¿Ichigo fue tu primera vez, verdad? ¿Es tan bueno como todo lo que te comentan las chicas de grados superiores en los baños?

Rukia no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar lo que había pasado hacía unos meses. Sonrió antes de contestar a la boxeadora.

-Si… y muchísimo más –ambas rieron. Miraron a las demás, quienes las observaban como si se hubieran vuelto repentinamente locas

**(…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) - (…) – (…) – (…) **

_¡¡Bip-bip-bip-bip….!! _Se escuchó en medio de la noche, sobresaltando a Rukia. Karin miró a su querida amiga y le sonrió

-Cuida mi cuerpo –pidió Rukia, mientras ya se marchaba en forma de Shinigami

-No creas que no –le contestó ella, riéndose

Corrió con sigilo por el corredor, antes de abrir la puerta de Ichigo, sin avisar ni nada por el estilo. Aún seguía a la carrera, por lo que casi cayó encima del otro shinigami. No se había sonrojado, ya bastante estaba enfurruñada por lo tarde que había aparecido la orden

-¡Ichigo! ¡Tenemos que atrapar a un Howl! –gritó la chica, haciendo que el joven le mirara asustado –no hay tiempo. ¡Kon!

-¡Nee-sama! No sea tan mala, no haga esto –antes de que él terminara de decir eso, Rukia lo había tomado y colocó la boca del peluche de felpa contra la de Ichigo. Ambos chillaron asqueados, antes de que Ichigo saliera de su cuerpo, en forma de Shinigami Sustituto.

-Vamos –dijo ella, con la voz más seria que nunca

-De acuerdo –dijo él, mientras se acomodaba la ropa –Kon sé bueno con mi cuerpo o sino te mato –no hubo respuesta

Rukia tomó la mano de Ichigo, mientras lo guiaba por la ventana. Corrieron hasta encontrar al monstruo llamado cariñosamente Howl, que estaba acosando a una fantasma. Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, dispuesto a atacarlo sin remordimiento. Pero algo lo detuvo. Rukia le decía por medio de señas medio alevosas que tuviera cuidado con las manos del bicho. Tenía unas garras mortales

Ichigo pudo esquivar el primer zarpaso, con una agilidad envidiable. Estuvo por poco de ser herido con gravedad. Rukia miraba la batalla, mientas la Zapankotou del chico destrozaba la carne del Howl. Le había quitado ya las piernas, dejando un río espeso de sangre por toda a calle. Destrozó varias vallas de las viviendas, pero Ichigo aún no podía dale a la bestia. Ahora el Howl se movía directamente hacia él, abriendo la bocaza para poder cenarlo de un solo bocado. Ichigo apretó los dientes, tratando de embestirlo de una sola vez, hasta que fue sorprendido por una de las zarpas del Howl. El chico cayó al suelo, con un hilillo de sangre corriendo por su frente, hasta el mentón. Aun maquinaba la manera de poder detenerlo, pero no podía hacer nada. El how era rápido, podía esquivar cada una de los ataques, aún cuando el chico ejecutaba los golpes más experimentados que cualquier Shinigami. Matsumoto no aparecía. Tampoco Renji. La cosa se estaba poniendo negras. Rukia no podía intervenir, pero debía hacerlo. Un golpe más y podría matar a Ichigo.

-¡Ichigo lánzame hacia el Howl, no podrás solo! –gritó Rukia, acercándose al adolorido shinigami

-Pero Rukia… -comenzó a decir, indeciso de lo que le estaba pidiendo su compañera

-¡SOLO HAZLO MALDITA SEA! –dijo sacada de sus casillas. Tomó a Ichigo de los bordes del atuendo del shinigami, con ira. Odiaba perder

-De… de acuerdo –contestó ahora un poco atemorizado por la reacción de Rukia. ¿Dónde estaba la chica apasionada de aquella vez?

- Oh Señor, Máscara de Carne y Hueso, toda creación, batir de alas, aquellos que llevan el nombre de hombre, verdad y temperamento. A través de este muro sin destino de sueños desatados pero con la leve ira de tus garras. ¡Hadou 33 Soukatsui Lluvia de Fuego Azul!

El Howl fue repelido, no sin antes salir lastimado justo por la mitad del cuerpo.

-¡Ichigo, es tu turno!

-¡Si! –dijo el joven, mandando su Zapankotou

Terminaron rápidamente. El Howl había sido derrotado con tanta furia que Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de pestañear. Claro, con 150 años de vida, alguna vez iba a hacerlo rápidamente. Rukia no era tonta. Y se veía tan bonita con esa ropa de Shinigami

-Buen trabajo, Ichigo –dijo ella, con una voz débil. El aludido la miró, antes de darse cuenta que caía en sus brazos, malherida

-¿Cuándo…?

-Eso no tiene importancia. Mientras estés bien… -no pudo terminar la frase, porque se quedó dormida al instante. Ichigo la cargó en brazos, era muy liviana, en realidad. Acarició la mejilla de la chica, antes de que despertara y comenzara a comportarse como una tonta. Amaba a esa pequeña. No sabía como decírselo más claramente. Ella ahora le evitaba ¿Era que le daba asco lo que habían hecho meses antes? ¿Lo odiaba, aunque lo disfrazara con peleas tontas y sin sentido? ¡Por el amor de…! –Ichigo… ai shiteru… -dijo la chica entre sueños. El Shinigami sustituto la miró sin comprender. ¿Le decía que lo amaba, pero a la vez lo evitaba? ¿Cuando planeaba ponerse de acuerdo con sus pensamientos y acciones? Le esperaría hasta el fin del mundo, con tal de que ella le dijera eso mirándole de frente, con esos ojos tan hermosos y espectaculares que poseía.

-Rukia… descansa, cariño –solo pudo articular. ¡Ah! ¿Cómo era que no se le podían ocurrir palabras suaves y dulces, ahora que ella estaba recuperándose? ¿Por qué demonios era tan corto? ¡¡Cuando le había pedido para hacerlo, lo había echo sin titubeos y ahora no podía ni decirle "te amo"! ¡Era un completo desastre, a veces le daban ganas de patearse una y otra vez, para poder comprender que no estaba loco!

Llegaron a la casa, y mientras Ichigo llevaba a la chica entre brazos, Karin sonrió. La hermana de Ichigo vio cómo Rukia se acomodaba en su gagai, y luego de eso, Karin se quedó dormida. Les había estado esperando por más de dos horas. Ichigo observó a sus hermanas pequeñas dormir y luego a Rukia, reservándola para el final. Ahora la shinigami abrió los ojos, sin comprender nada, antes de cegarle con una sonrisa.

-Ven Rukia –le dijo él, tomándole de la mano y arrastrándola de manera poco romántica hacia su habitación.

Cuando se separaron, no pudo evitar reírse. Rukia poseía un sonrojo que iba desde la raíz del pelo hasta el cuello. Le miraba con esos extravagantes ojos violetáceos abiertos de par en par. Ella pareció enojarse, a la vez que esperaba a que Ichigo se colocara en su cuerpo verdadero. Luego de eso, tomó la pastilla del alma sustituta para colocarla en el peluche y encerrarlo en el armario

-¿Qué… es lo que quieres, Ichigo? –preguntó tímidamente Rukia.

-Solo que estés conmigo. Descuida, no te pediré nada raro. Al menos que a ti se te haya cruzado por la cabeza algo interesante y quieras decírmelo. La verdad que no estoy tan cansado como para negarme

-¡Ichigo eres un…!

El shinigami sustituto rió de una manera que jamás lo había echo, desde la muerte de su madre. Luego de eso, miró a Rukia, quien ya estaba preparándose para pegarle con algo. Tanteando por la mesita de luz, Rukia encontró el despertador que ella había resuelto regalarle. Le iba a pegar con eso, y luego con la luz y la ventana. Le importaba un demonio la maldición china. En ese momento, todo su autocontrol se había esfumado.

-Oye, tranquila, son las cuatro de la madrugada, enana –le paró, antes de que ella le arrojara decididamente el despertador. Éste se hizo añicos en cuestión de unos segundos. Ichigo miró interesado en la caída del reloj y se alegró de que no hubiera sido su cabeza la receptora. Seria muy cruel por parte de su "dulce" y "tierna e inocente" Rukia, que decía que tanto…- Rukia, ¿Sabes? Me has dicho algo entre sueños…

-Entre sueños –repitió ruborizándose.

-Sí. Algo así…como que me querías –prosiguió, arrinconándola contra la puerta del armario. Le tomó el rostro para que no le evitara

¡Ay, demonios! Ella había soñado que finalmente se le había declarado y no pudo decirle que no a esa mirada tan dulce que el Ichigo de sus sueños poseía. Ahora le tenía en carne y hueso, inquiriendo algo que seguramente se le había escapado.

-Yo…

-¿Si, Rukia?

-Yo… solo estaba soñando… la verdad es que… -miró al shinigami que trataba de no reírse de la cara roja de Rukia. La shinigami tragó antes de proseguir -¡La verdad que todo lo que te dije en el sueño…!

-Es mentira –susurró ahora, con tristeza. Miró al piso, para esconder su descontento y la desilusión

-¡Si! Digo... ¿No?... no… -dijo ahora, mirando el piso, sintiendo que el calor le corroía la piel. Ichigo le miraba paciente, pero herido –yo… Te…

-¡NEE –SAMA! ¡NO SEA MALA, DÉJEME SALIR!

-¡Maldición, Kon, deja de molestar!

Rukia aprovechó ese momento de vacilación de Ichigo, para acercarse al joven

-Te amo –le dijo ahora, con la voz entrecortada, al oído del Shinigami Sustituto –siempre te quise. Gracias por todo Ichigo…

-Te marchas…

-Si. Pero a la habitación de tus hermanas. –se rió al ver la cara de perplejo de Ichigo.

-Creo que no quiero dejarte –dijo arrastrándola con facilidad hacia la cama. Se colocó arriba de la chica, quien trataba de no pensar en lo que estaba pasando. La besó un par de veces en los labios, con dulzura, hasta que las respiraciones se volvieran escasas.

-Pero…tu padre… Ichig… -trató de decir, mientras trataba de besarle y no a la vez. El autocontrol… ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba su autocontrol?!

-No haremos nada. Solo quédate junto a mí. –susurró el chico, tomándola de la mano y sentándola en sus piernas. Rukia le miró confundida

-Ichigo… ¿Qué sientes por mí? –dijo, tocando con cariño los cabellos del pelinaranja. El momento de alarma ya había acabado.

-¿No…no te das cuenta? –preguntó él, a modo de respuesta. Rukia entrecerró sus ojos con una furia extraña

-Lo siento, he convivido lo suficiente contigo para saber que jamás dirás algo por cuenta propia. (¬¬) –ya estaba comenzando a enojarse

-Qué lastima. Creo que la única vez, pero no calculo que la última, te lo dije claramente –dijo mientras le acariciaba descaradamente las piernas a la shinigami. Rukia le pegó una patada en el abdomen, acortándole la respiración. La shinigami ahora estaba levantada y con las manos a los costados de su cuerpo, apretando sus puños de pura indignación

-¡Estaba durmiendo! –se excusó

-Dormimos juntos… (¬¬) –dijo con sorna, mientras la atrapaba otra vez, dirigiéndola hacia la cama.

-¡Bueno! Tenía sueño –casi gritó, a no ser porque Ichigo le había besado otra vez

-¿Y quién fue la que pidió que… -dijo el, de modo insinuante, riéndose de la cara abochornada de la chica. Ahora se levantaba otra vez, no sin antes golpearle fuertemente en la cabeza. Se quedó en la puerta del armario, tratando de no caer en la tentación. Ichigo se acercaba otra vez a su lado –continuara… que te gustaba?

-¡Ya! No hace falta que sigas –gritó frustrada, roja como un tomate

-No grites –dijo, rogando. Si su padre se levantaba, no solo él estaría en problemas, sino que ella también

-¡Pero a veces es para matarte! –gritó con más fuerza, mientras se defendía antes de que Ichigo la tocara

-Dios, ya extrañaba que no me riñeras –musitó, tan enojado con ella como consigo mismo. ¿Él la había visto hermosa? ¡Por Dios! ¡Era una cobra venenosa! Se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a utilizar la ley del hielo

-¡NEE-SAMA! –se escuchó proviniendo del armario. Alguien lo golpeaba con fuerza, asustando momentáneamente a Rukia

-¡CÁLLATE KON! –gritaron al unísono. Se miraron y volvieron a ignorarse, no sin antes ruborizarse.

Nuevamente, el trato había sido el mismo. Pero algo cambió. Rukia comenzó a reír con ganas, antes de que él hiciera lo mismo. Las luces de la casa ya se estaban prendiendo, lo mismo que las voces y pasos de las mellizas y de Isshin (U.U)

-¡¡Ichigo!! –gritó el hombre, abalanzándose contra el chico. No se dio cuenta que Rukia estaba con él, por suerte

-¡Viejo metido! –gritó Ichigo, peleándole. Tenía que desquitarse la frustración. Otra vez había perdido contra Rukia. Pero ahora sabía algo… Ella correspondía a sus sentimientos. Y la amaba… con toda su alma… a pesar del trato tan arcaico. Se llevaban como una pareja después de cuarenta años de casados y varios hijos indeseados. Pero solo era por diversión. Así se comprendían y en el futuro también

El único que había salido en desventaja, había sido el pobre Kon, a quien no habían sacado del armario en todo el desayuno. A no ser por la amable y buena hija de Yuzu, quien lo encontró y lo llevó con ella, para poder jugar con él.

Karin miró a la pareja que se marchaba a clases, discutiendo como si nunca en su vida hubiera pasado una pequeña diferencia. Cerró los ojos, tal vez de frustración. Pero bueno, ella tenía en otras cosas que pensar… por ejemplo… en Hitsugaya Toushiro. Al pensar en eso se ruborizó.

-Vas a la escuela, Karin?

-¡Eh… si, si! –dijo ella, tropezándose con algo blando. El muñeco de Rukia e Ichigo. ¡Maldito oso de peluche! Se incorporó, aún pensando en Toushiro

Gracias a _**Kon**_ se había lastimado… le pegó una buena patada, antes de salir a clases. Otro día normal para todos… e incluso para Rukia e Ichigo.

**FIN**

**Bueno, ya lo terminé. Sniff, sniff **

**Antes de que me encierren en algún lugar, quiero dar gracias a todas las personas que se pasaron por mis anteriores fics! ¡De verdad que me hicieron sentir muy feliz! **_**Por no decir que alguno que otro me hizo llorar**_

**No sé si voy a seguir una continuación de este, tal vez haga algún plus con Karin. Queda a criterios de ustedes. Díganme si quieren a Karin u otra historia más IchixRuki! Seguramente ellos van a estar, no puedo no escribir sobre esa pareja de locos, Jajaja**

**Kis! Sayounara!!**

**Rukia-katsama-bonnie89 –al fin me decidí!**

**Pd: ¡¡Me echan de la computadora!! Buuuaaaaa…**

**Pueden agregarme al msn –si quieren, claro-! ****! Beso!!**


End file.
